Prompt to Telling Some Story
by synstropezia
Summary: Pada salah satu tema di hari ke 27, padahal itu adalah kali pertamanya mereka bertemu, setelah terpisah dalam sekian waktu. Dazai Osamu hanya ingin Oda Sakunosuke mengucapkan 'hai', atau 'selamat datang kembali' padanya, daripada membisu seperti ini. Pair: DaChuu, Odazai, DaAku, DaAtsu, AkuAtsu. #Fictober2019
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Calm and Take Some Prompt**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "fictober". Tema dari tumblr seperti biasa.**

* * *

**#Day 1: It will be fun, trust me (Atsushi x Kyouka) **

* * *

Acara jalan-jalan yang dipaksakan dan penuh drama ini pada akhirnya berakhir buruk, sesuai prediksi Nakajima Atsushi.

Ketukan sepatu milik Pak Polisi kian cepat saja, karena Izumi Kyouka yang duduk di kursi pengemudi tak kunjung turun. Perempuan cilik merangkap teman sekelas, dan kekasih Atsushi itu kena tilang usai tertangkap basah belum memiliki SIM. Sejak awal Atsushi sudah menolak acara jalan-jalan usai ujian, yang Kyouka usulkan. Namun, kejadian tak terduga betul-betul memaksakan supaya Atsushi berada di mobil hasil 'pinjaman' ini.

Kata meminjam tidaklah tepat, mengingat mobil yang sekarang ini Kyouka bawa sesungguhnya milik Kunikida Doppo–guru matematika mereka, tanpa izin dari manusia bersangkutan. Entah bagaimana Dazai Osamu bisa mendapatkan kuncinya–sahabat Atsushi yang satu ini memang ajaib sedari dulu.

"Ini peringatan terakhir. Turun sekarang juga, atau kalian saya paksa keluar."

"Tidak bisa, Pak. Saya sudah berjanji akan membuat acara jalan-jalan ini menyenangkan."

Setelah mata Atsushi ditutup karena memercayai omong kosong Dazai yang berkata, 'ingin memberi kejutan ulang tahun terlambat lima bulan', Atsushi langsung dimasukkan ke dalam mobil dan Kyouka tancap gas. Di perjalanan kekasihnya itu berujar, 'percayalah padaku. Akan kubuat acara jalan-jalan kita menyenangkan' dengan suara yang mantap, membuat Atsushi mendadak pasrah.

"Kalian bisa jalan-jalan bersama orang tua. Atau kalau mau kencan naik saja kendaraan umum."

"Nanti Atsushi-_kun_ tidak percaya lagi padaku." Mendapati adu mulut ronde empat akan terjadi, Pak Polisi menghela napas berat. Kalau begini ia terpaksa mengikutsertakan sedikit pemaksaan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Kyouka-_chan_. Lebih baik kamu fokus mengikuti tes mendapatkan SIM." Terus beli mobil atau motor sendiri, karena tindakan mereka ini menyerupai pencurian.

"Dengarkan pacarmu. Sekarang turunlah."

"Pak polisi dan Atsushi-_kun_ salah. Aku masih memiliki SIM yang lain." Mendengar penuturan sang gadis mata mereka mengerjap-ngerjap. Tanpa penjelasan singkat apa lagi penuh, Kyouka langsung menarik dasi yang Atsushi kenakan.

Kecupan hangat di rambut, turun ke pipi dan punggung tangan itu Kyouka lakukan dengan cepat -terlalu cepat membuat Atsushi tidak sadar, kapan senja merah jambu meleleh lantas mewarnai wajahnya. Kyouka melanjutkan ciuman tersebut pada kening, bahkan pergelangan tangan Atsushi membuat sang pemuda kegelian. Tak cukup sampai di sana, Kyouka juga memberi tanda cintanya pada leher serta daun telinga.

"Ciuman di rambut, pipi, punggung tangan, dan kening melambangkan kasih sayang. Pergelangan tangan berarti nafsu atau gairah, untuk leher artinya hasrat, sedangkan daun telinga rayuan."

"Menurut Bapak masih kurang? Atsushi-kun, naikkan pahamu untuk menunjukkan SIM-ku." Bukan hanya Atsushi, saksi bisu dari kemesraan pun hening seribu bahasa. Siapa sangka anak muda zaman sekarang mengerikan -tampang polos seperti Kyouka saja tahu yang begituan.

"Sebenarnya SIM apa yang kamu maksud, Kyouka-_chan_?"

"Surat Izin Mencintai. Dengan mencium Atsushi-_kun_ aku telah menunjukkan, bahwa kamu adalah pacar yang kucintai. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu Pak Polisi untuk memberi izin, dan acara jalan-jalan dapat berlangsung lancar."

Meskipun Kyouka gagal membuat acara jalan-jalan mereka menjadi menyenangkan, setidaknya sewaktu diceramahi di kantor polisi Kyouka dan Atsushi tetap berbunga-bunga, berkat ciuman tadi.

Ketika mereka bersama, Atsushi selalu percaya apa pun pasti menjadi menyenangkan, walau diceramahi polisi bahkan Kunikida sekali pun.

* * *

**#Day 2: Just follow me, I know the area (Akutagawa x Atsushi)**

* * *

Setengah jam sudah berlalu, dan sepasang muda-mudi yang menyerupai anak hilang ini masih berputar-putar tak tentu arah.

Nakajima Atsushi yang kelelahan menarik-narik tangan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke–sahabat bermain gim-nya agar mereka beristirahat, dengan duduk menghadap Danau Gunting. Kebun Raya Bogor memang super luas. Di sini kata 'tersesat' berlaku untuk usia berapa pun, termasuk mereka berdua walau sebentar lagi; baik Atsushi maupun Akutagawa menginjak kelas tiga SMA.

"Kita harus menemukan makam-nya sebelum beristirahat."

"Lupakan soal makam-nya, Akutagawa. Lagi pula aku hanya bercanda."

Sewaktu di Botani Square untuk membeli kebab yang harganya bikin gigit kuku, Atsushi pernah berkata, 'ingin pergi ke makam tentara Belanda di kebun raya. Siapa tahu bertemu yang tampan di sana'. Mana dia tahu Akutagawa akan menanggapinya dengan serius, dan jelas saja Atsushi menyesal–nanti-nanti enggak lagi, deh.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang lebih tampan. Tetapi yang jelas, diriku tak akan kalah." Selain teman bermain gim, diam-diam mereka berpacaran. Awalnya Atsushi ragu Akutagawa bakalan peka. Namun, siapa sangka cowok berdomisil Tangerang itu akan menembak duluan.

"Bedakanlah antara bercanda dan serius. Siapa juga yang mau berpacaran dengan arwah?"

"Justru karena arwah aku pasti menang." Beda cerita apabila Atsushi ingin mencari yang tampan di sekolah Akutagawa. Pada tempatnya menempuh ilmu terdapat idola sejuta wanita, yakni Dazai Osamu dan tentu saja Akutagawa kalah dalam segala-galanya, apabila mereka dibandingkan.

"Kalau begitu cari saja sendiri! Dasar keras kepala." Secara paksa Atsushi melepaskan genggaman Akutagawa. Tanpa pikir panjang perempuan berambut perak itu duduk di bangku taman, sekalian menyisir rambut yang semerawut.

Mana mungkin Akutagawa membiarkannya, kan? Jadilah ia menghampiri Atsushi yang masih kesal, dan langsung membelakangi sang kekasih sembari menurunkan tubuhnya untuk ditunggangi.

"Jangan membuang waktu. Ini penawaran sekali dalam setahun, _Jinko_." Panggilan tersebut Akutagawa dapatkan dari _nickname_ karakter Atsushi. Memahami maksud terselubung itu, dirinya sekadar menghela napas dan menurut.

"Panggil aku Atsushi kalau di dunia nyata."

"Atsushi dan Jinko apa bedanya? Lagian orangnya kau-kau juga."

"Kalau sudah menyerah turunkan saja aku." Kedua kaki Atsushi menapak pada tangan Akutagawa. Perlahan-lahan cowok berperawakan kurus itu mengangkat tubuh, lantas memposisikan Atsushi agar merasa nyaman.

"Jangan meremehkanku. Kau cukup diam, karena aku memang tahu tempatnya."

Diam-diam pula sewaktu Atsushi merasai bau tubuh Akutagawa, senyuman tipis melengkung dengan sempurna di bibir sang gadis. Mereka kembali mengelilingi kebun raya yang sepi pengunjung. Sekitar lima belas menit setelah berbelok ke sana kemari–bahkan Akutagawa mengotot melewati jembatan gantung yang konon, apabila sepasang kekasih menyeberanginya hubungan pasti kandas–dua muda-mudi ini akhirnya tiba, sih, di sebuah tempat.

Ya. Tiba di pintu keluar gerbang satu lebih tepatnya. Akutagawa langsung tepar di tempat, sedangkan Atsushi mengusap-usap rambut kekasihnya sembari mengipas Akutagawa yang berkeringat.

Toh. Tempat Atsushi yang sesungguhnya adalah di hati Akutagawa. Ke mana pun pemuda itu pergi, pasti akan ia ikuti agar bisa pulang ke 'rumah'–cinta milik Akutagawa Ryuunosuke seorang.

* * *

**Day 3: Now? Now you listen to me? (Kunikida x Dazai)**

* * *

Kantor Agensi Detektif Bersenjata ramai oleh ceramah dari Kunikida Doppo terhadap Dazai Osamu. Anggota lain berpura-pura tuli dengan mengerjakan tugas mereka, sementara yang pergi menjalankan misi tentu sangat diberkati. Dazai tetap sibuk membaca buku panduan bunuh diri, sekaligus menyembunyikan kekusutan yang Kunikida timbulkan di hatinya.

"Intinya berhenti menggangguku saat bekerja!" Bertepatan dengan bentakan Kunikida buku miliknya Dazai tutup. Ceramah tersebut benar-benar panjang, dan tidak mengherankan apabila Dazai pegal di sekujur tubuh.

"Hanya begitu saja? Lalu buat apa Kunikida-kun menceramahiku panjang kali lebar?"

"Menceramahimu memang sia-sia, ya. Kapan kau mau mendengarkanku, huh?"

"Sekarang juga aku mendengarkanmu, kok. Kalau tidak mana bisa membalasmu." Urat kemarahan menghias pelipis Kunikida yang seketika mendatangkan pening. Bagaimanapun detektif perfeksionis itu memijatnya, tentu mustahil hilang selama Dazai masih keras kepala.

"Sekarang ini? Ke mana dirimu di waktu yang sebelumnya?! Aku mengatakan semua itu demi kebaikanmu, Dazai! Sekali saja tolong kau hargai nasihatku."

"Jangan meminta hal seegois itu padaku, Kunikida-kun. _Padahal kamu sendiri tidak menghargai perhatianku._"

Samar-samar Kunikida yakin bahwa Dazai membisikkan sesuatu. Namun, sebelum pria berambut pirang itu meminta kejelasan Dazai lebih dulu mendorong Kunikida–isyarat tersebut sang _brunette _ciptakan dari sunyi paling diam, agar tak satu pun kata-kata miliknya atau Kunikida melarikan diri. Mereka butuh ruang untuk melihat diri sendiri–terutama Kunikida menurut Dazai seorang.

Andaikata pertempuran terakhir belum ingin merenggut yang mereka percayai serta miliki, Dazai berharap Kunikida akan datang dan meminta maaf padanya–bukan karena merasa bersalah telah menceramahi dia, melainkan untuk hal lain.

Semua akan lebih wajar untuk Dazai apabila Kunikida meminta maaf atas ketidakpekaannya, karena Dazai yang selama ini menjahili Kunikida hanya ingin agar sang rekan tidak bekerja terlalu keras, dan berakhir dengan kematian seperti Oda Sakunosuke.

Sementara Kunikida tentu berharap Dazai pun meminta maaf padanya, karena dia cerewet agar Dazai lebih bekerja keras dalam memenuhi permintaan Oda Sakunosuke–ia tak ingin Dazai tiba-tiba menyerah, sehingga Kunikida merasa harus membuat Dazai serius.

(Sayangnya masing-masing dari mereka tidak pernah saling mendengarkan baik sekarang, di masa lalu maupun nanti)

* * *

**#Day 4: I know you didn't ask for this (Juunichiro x Naomi) **

* * *

Ruang tunggu rumah sakit begitu lenggang, ketika hanya ditempati seorang remaja lelaki yang ditemani bocah perempuan berusia sepuluh tahun.

Pegangan Naomi pada tangan Juunichiro–kakak angkatnya yang lebih tua lima tahun dari dia–kian mengerat setiap bocah malang itu hendak meneteskan air mata. Lampu UGD tak kunjung redup, menandakan dokter dan seseorang di dalam sana masih memperjuangkan nasib. Enam jam telah berlalu semenjak operasi ibu mereka dimulai. Kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 30%. Wajar apabila sepasang kakak-beradik ini terlampau cemas.

"Tenang saja, Naomi-**chan**. Ibumu pasti selamat." Rambut hitam adiknya Juunichiro elus lembut. Senyuman tersebut masih begitu cerah, untuk Naomi yang sesegera mungkin menghapus genangan air mata–kakaknya saja kuat, masa dia lemah?

"A-aku tidak menangis, kok!"

"Bagus. Kamu harus kuat agar ibumu tidak mengkhawatirkanmu."

Pengulangan kata 'ibumu' seolah-olah menjadi hal biasa bagi Naomi. Mereka kembali hening tanpa isakan yang tahu-tahu terselip. Naomi tahu kakak angkatnya memiliki alasan tersendiri, dan ia kesal karena tak pernah diberitahu. Padahal ibu pernah berkata, 'Juunichiro juga bagian dari keluarga'. Apa hal tersebut kurang untuk menjadi pembuktian? Naomi harus bagaimana lagi? Karena ia sendiri kebingungan dalam menentukan tindakan.

Ibu yang berjuang sekaligus mengawasi mereka pasti sedih, bukan? Setelah operasi selesai, Naomi akan meminta maaf karena kakaknya masih menutup diri.

"_Nii-sama _sendiri bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamu baik-baik saja? _Nii-sama _pasti lelah harus menunggu ibu sambil mengurusku." Kira-kira apa yang harus Juunichiro lakukan? Menurutnya Naomi hanya terlalu takut menanyakan kabar ibu, sehingga sang adik menggantinya dengan mempertanyakan keadaan Juunichiro.

Juunichiro tahu Naomi tidak bertanya untuk hal bodoh seperti kabarnya. Remaja bermarga Tanizaki itu bukanlah apa-apa, dan mustahil menjadi siapa pun hingga kapan pun. Ia tahu diri hanya menumpang saja, karena mereka tak memiliki ikatan darah. Sejak awal Juunichiro memang sendirian–tiada yang mungkin berubah, karena keluarga tetaplah satu sampai selama-lamanya.

Keluarganya hanya Miyazawa seorang. Kenji adalah satu-satunya adik Juunichiro, dan meskipun Naomi menggantikan posisi dia semua tidak akan pernah sama.

"Tenang saja. Ibu tidak akan menyusul ayah ke surga. Beliau kuat. Naomi-_chan_ harus percaya." Kali ini adik perempuannya menepis uluran Juunichiro. Dengan sengaja Naomi mengambil jarak, membuat mereka tidak lagi berdekatan.

Kapan Juunichiro mau paham, bahwa Naomi memang mengkhawatirkan sosok yang sudah ia anggap, seperti kakak terbaiknya ini? Apakah mengambil bagian dalam keluarga memiliki syarat tersendiri? Naomi harus menjadi Kenji agar dianggap sebagai adik? Mesti berhubungan darah terlebih dahulu baru Juunichiro akui?

Entahlah. Naomi tidak paham, dan rasa-rasanya ia tak ingin terburu-buru menjadi dewasa–pola pikir Juunichiro rumit sekali menurutnya.

* * *

**#Day 5: I might just kiss you (Dazai x Akutagawa)**

* * *

_"Apakah kamu ingin menciumku, Akutagawa-kun?"_

Pertanyaan itu mengambang di tengah pekatnya udara yang sempit akibat asap. Napas seorang pemuda terdengar berderu usai terus-menerus memerangi sesak. Pandangannya dibawa kabur entah oleh sendu, kekecewaan, ataukah penyesalan karena Akutagawa Ryuunosuke membiarkan rekan perang sekaligus kekasihnya ini meninggal di hadapan dia.

Akutagawa tahu menangis adalah kelemahan. Air mata mana boleh membawa lari pandangannya, hanya karena luka ini kian memberatkan apabila diratapi terus-menerus. Ia harus melihat mayat Dazai Osamu dengan tegar–sejelas mungkin tanpa merasa buram sesedih apa pun Akutagawa.

_"Mencium Dazai-san?"_

_"Ya. Bukankah kamu mencintaiku?" _

Mengingat kenangan mereka di tengah-tengah pertempuran jauh lebih melelahkan, dibandingkan menghindari serangan musuh yang bertubi-tubi. Padahal Akutagawa berjanji akan selalu kuat. Hubungannya dengan Dazai bisa dipikirkan nanti, setelah kedamaian menjadi milik Jepang. Namun, baru lima menit terlewati semenjak kematian Dazai ia sudah jatuh berkali-kali, tetapi bangkit hanya sekali.

_"Mencium harus dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai, bukan?"_

Mereka adalah tetangga, teman satu sekolah sedari kecil, dan tahu-tahu Akutagawa jatuh cinta ketika musim semi bertandang ke desa lima tahun lalu. Umur keduanya masih enam belas. Di usia sekecil itu Akutagawa membesarkan hati untuk menembak Dazai, membuat sakura turut bermekaran di taman hatinya sewaktu perasaan tersebut diterima.

Namun memang, angka enam belas terlalu kecil untuk seukuran anak manusia. Akutagawa belum tahu, bahwa ia bermekaran hanya demi berguguran dengan hebatnya, lantas ditertawakan oleh seluruh semesta ketika terjatuh.

_"Memang. Lalu tunggu apa lagi? Bukankah kamu sangat ingin?"_

_"Dazai-san mencintaiku juga?"_

Meski cintanya diiyakan, pelukan Dazai yang menerima perasaan Akutagawa begitu kosong. Selain mata, hati pun paling mustahil berdusta sehingga dengan lancang, Akutagawa mulai mempertanyakan arti dirinya bagi Dazai.

_"Sayangnya tidak mungkin bagiku untuk jatuh cinta lagi, Akutagawa-kun. Perasaanku hanyalah milik Chuuya, dan aku sebatas menganggapmu sebagai pelarian."_

Tak ada kata maaf dari Dazai, karena justru Akutagawa yang meminta maaf duluan. Dagu Dazai ia tarik selembut mungkin. Bibir mereka Akutagawa pertemukan dengan rasa yang sampai kapan pun tidak pernah terdefinisikan, karena cinta Akutagawa tak pernah memiliki arti untuk Dazai–terlebih setelah maut menjemput sang kekasih yang kasihnya selamanya palsu bagi Akutagawa.

_"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."_

Dirinya meminta maaf, karena saat percakapan itu berputar Akutagawa enggan mencium Dazai–ia tak ingin hanya mencintai, melainkan pula dibalas dengan rasa yang sepadan dan serupa. Namun, jika Akutagawa tahu mereka dipaksa mengikuti perang maka ia akan melakukannya, entah Dazai suka atau tetap mengingini Chuuya.

_"Berarti kamu tidak mencintaiku, bukan?" _

Selain itu dirinya pun menyesal, karena tak bisa merasai kehangatan Dazai yang kini tidak mampu Akutagawa kenang barang sejengkal. Hari-harinya akan berlalu dingin. Suka atau benci Akutagawa harus menerima kesendirian yang begitu sepi ini.

"Maaf baru bisa menciummu sekarang, Dazai-_san_. Aku sudah membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu, bukan?"

Ternyata bagi Akutagawa jauh lebih menyakitkan ketika sosok yang dikasihinya bukan lagi eksistensi nyata, dibandingkan tak balas dicintai dengan sepadan dan serupa.

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Kembali lagi dengan drabble lainnya yang berarti; utangku makin banyak~ buat kalian yang pernah baca fic I&U pasti enggak asing dengan ini. cuma, di sini aku sengaja bikin variasi pair biar enggak bosen. buat day 4 mungkin itu bisa dibilang rada maksa ya? maafkan diriku yang kurang nangkep artinya. sementara buat day 1 arti dari ciuman itu aku dapetin dari salah satu fic di saint seiya~ masih ada yang lainnya sih, cuma karena ini drabble (kepanjangan) maka enggak dilanjut jelas. kurasa buat hari2 lainnya ga perlu penjelasan. ga ada yang menarik lagian.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ btw aku mau coba bikin 31 pair berbeda. moga bisa ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event fictober 2019 di tumblr.**

* * *

**#6: Yes, I'm Aware. Your point? (Chuuya x Tachihara)**

* * *

Bar Lupin di pukul sebelas malam adalah surga, bagi mereka yang sejenak ingin melepas penat dengan 'menerbangkan' diri. Dua makhluk adam menjadi satu-satunya penghuni, yang sejak satu jam lalu mendekam di sini. Tachihara Michizo–salah seorang pengunjung yang dimaksud–tengah sibuk menghentikan Nakahara Chuuya–sang eksekutif mafia merangkap atasannya, agar berhenti memperparah dosis alkohol.

"Pengkhianat sialan itu ...! Kenapa dia selalu menggangguku, meskipun sudah keluar dari Port Mafia?!"

"Te-tenang ... Nakahara-_san_. Dia tidak ada di sini, kok." Sosok yang mereka bicarakan adalah Dazai Osamu -pemuda berdarah mafia sejati yang kini bermain peran detektif. Dua tahun lalu Port Mafia digegerkan oleh kepergiannya, dan Tachihara yakin Chuuya paling merasai_nya_.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Begini-begini diriku masih sadar, lho."

"Wajahmu betul-betul merah. Lebih baik berhenti, bukan?" _Wine_ yang nyaris Chuuya sambar lebih dulu disita oleh Tachihara. Mereka mendadak 'bertengkar' di mana sang eksekutif berusaha menggapai-gapai, sementara Tachihara menjauhkan botolnya (sambil menahan tawa).

"Apa maksudmu, hah?! Aku masih kuat minum satu botol lagi."

"Maaf. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi." Sebuah cermin Tachihara keluarkan dari saku celana. Benda tersebut ia temukan sewaktu berkeliling kota. Pemiliknya belum ketemu, sehingga masih Tachihara simpan.

"Lihat, Nakahara-_san_. Wajahmu sangat merah. Lebih dari ini kau bisa sakit."

"Ah. Kau benar."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Nakahara-_san_ tenang sa–", "Apa wajah seperti ini yang ingin idiot itu lihat?"

Selintas atensi yang sedikit Tachihara warnai dengan kekhawatirannya memang sia-sia, bukan? Sejak awal ia tahu–sudah sadar diri bahwa keberadaannya ini bukan apa-apa, selain kebetulan yang terlalu klise dan hanya pantas untuk diabaikan. Bukan Tachihara yang seharusnya di sini, melainkan Dazai Osamu karena tanpa Chuuya ketahui; sosok itu sudah memenuhi angannya hingga ke ujung terdalam.

"Mana mungkin Dazai-_san_ mau melihat Nakahara-_san_ mabuk seperti ini."

"Idiot itu berkata dia menyukai wajahku yang merah."

"Merah bukan karena pengaruh alkohol, kan?" Tachihara harus apa sekarang? Tindakannya sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Apa pun yang ia ucapkan semua itu sangatlah dangkal, mengingat Tachihara terus berpura-pura tegar sejak tadi.

"Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini. Ketika diriku sadar bahwa ternyata aku merindukannya, dan kepalaku sangat pusing sampai-sampai kalimatku acak-acakan."

"Berarti Nakahara-san mencintai Dazai-_san_?"

"Mencintainya, ya? Kau benar. Selain merindukan Dazai, aku juga menyukai idiot itu meskipun ia berkhianat. Apa menurutmu diriku kurang baik, sehingga ia memutuskan pergi begitu saja?" Gelap. Tachihara tak bisa melihat apa-apa, dengan hatinya yang dibutakan oleh kekesalan. Ia sekadar membisu. Ia mana mungkin menjadi siapa-siapa, walau sekarang ini Chuuya hanya memiliki Tachihara yang menemaninya.

"Setidaknya kalau mau pergi ... harus menuliskan sebuah pesan, bukan? Kapan dia berhenti menyebalkan, sih?"

Justru orang paling sadar itu adalah mereka yang sedang mabuk, ya? Perkataan Chuuya begitu jernih dan jujur, begitu pun kepedihan yang ia tuangkan tanpa mencampurkan gengsi atau menolak perasaan sesungguhnya.

(Di luar orang mabuk, sosok yang patah hati juga paling tinggi tingkat kesadarannya)

* * *

**#7: No, and that's final (Chuuya x Akutagawa) **

* * *

_"Tidak, dan inilah akhirnya, Akutagawa. Salah satu dari kita harus selamat." _

Kalimat yang dengan tegas dan lantangnya disuarakan itu terus memercikkan bara api, untuk membumihanguskan ketidakrelaan yang Akutagawa Ryuunosuke rasai. Dirinya adalah anjing Port Mafia–pembunuh kejam yang hanya menuruti perintah atasan, dan tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan seorang manusia. Berduka akan kematian Nakahara Chuuya bukanlah perannya. Jauh lebih benar apabila ia pulang saja, lantas memberi laporan misi.

Kematian Chuuya membawakan kemenangan yang manis untuk Port Mafia. Namun, sekarang ini Akutagawa justru merasa pahit sampai-sampai sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

_"Akan kupanggil Dazai-san kemari."_

_"Jangan merepotkan dirimu untuk seseorang yang sebentar lagi hilang kesadaran. Jika aku gagal membunuh diriku sendiri, maka kau yang harus melakukannya, paham?!"_

Lawan mereka sangat kuat. Chuuya yang bahkan dibuat terpojok, membuat eksekutif mafia itu terpaksa menggunakan _corruption_. Usai pertempuran berakhir, Chuuya sempat menjadi Chuuya yang Akutagawa biasa lihat. Keadaannya sekarat. Sebelum hilang kesadaran ia berpesan agar Akutagawa membunuhnya, atau Arahabaki akan merenggut raga serta jiwa Chuuya.

Tentu Akutagawa dapat melakukannya–membunuh Chuuya dalam sekali serang bukan perkara sulit. Meskipun ia telah memenuhi keinginan atasannya, tindakan tersebut tetap saja membuat Akutagawa malu pada diri sendiri.

Ternyata Akutagawa tidak sekuat yang dirinya dan orang lain pikirkan. Rasa pahit di sekujur tubuhnya ini adalah ketidakrelaan yang membekas, karena ia belum sempat membalas budi pada Chuuya yang melindunginya. Tanpa hal sekecil itu, mustahil Akutagawa masih berpijak pada puing-puing. Siapa sangka perbuatan yang begitu sederhananya, bisa memutarbalikkan kenyataan hingga berubah sedrastis ini.

Entah sang eksekutif dibunuh oleh dirinya atau musuh, Akutagawa mana mungkin memedulikan itu. Permintaan atasan adalah mutlak–tentu ia tahu walau sempat berpikiran, untuk bertindak di luar kehendak Chuuya. Mendatangkan Dazai disarankan oleh Akutagawa, karena ia enggan berutang budi pada seseorang yang nyaris sekarat.

Andaikata Akutagawa jauh lebih kuat, dan mampu melampaui bayangan orang-orang, ia pasti bisa menuju akhir yang lain. Chuuya tidak perlu menjadi epilog, apabila Akutagawa sanggup menjaga nyawa sekaligus memberantas musuh dengan caranya sendiri–Chuuya yang menggunakan _corruption _adalah bukti bahwa Akutagawa lemah (dan tak bisa diandalkan)

_"Kenapa kau lupa untuk bangga pada dirimu sendiri, Akutagawa?" _

Utang budi yang selamanya Akutagawa tanggung karena kelemahannya ini, membuat ia frustrasi sekarang–bisikan itu tidak bisa tersampaikan jadinya.

* * *

**#Day 8: Can You Stay? (Dazai x Atsushi) **

* * *

Menyaksikan Dazai Osamu mengemasi barang-barangnya adalah pemandangan yang paling enggan Nakajima Atsushi bayangkan. Sesering apa pun ia menggeleng, memejamkan mata lantas membukanya kembali, pemuda jangkung itu tetap melakukan kegiatan serupa.

"Dazai-_san_ ... soal yang terjadi di kantor tadi apa kamu-"

Tatapan sang mentor menikam kata-kata tersebut, agar tidak menjadi kebodohan yang nantinya berbalik melukai Atsushi. Warna cokelat di sepasang mata itu telah kehilangan kelembutannya. Cara Dazai dalam menghadirkan bisu di waktu yang sekarang sangat Atsushi benci, karena kehadirannya seolah-olah ditolak setiap Dazai membungkam satu ucapan.

"Katakan padaku. Dazai-_san_ masih ingin berada di agensi, bukan?"

"Memang Atsushi-_kun_ tidak? Mereka hampir membawamu, lho. Seharusnya kamu bahagia, karena aku mengajukan diriku sendiri untuk ke Port Mafia."

Sebagai bayaran atas gencatan senjata di masa lalu, Fukuzawa Yukichi selaku pemimpin agensi harus mengirimkan satu anggota. Mereka sempat mengalami kebuntuan karena Mori Ougai–bos Port Mafia–bersikukuh mengambil Yosano Akiko. Setelah perdebatan panjang, Mori pasti sengaja menunjuk Atsushi agar Dazai menyerahkan dirinya.

"Apa nanti Dazai-_san_ akan kembali ke sini?"

"Jangan manja seperti itu, Atsushi-_kun_. Entah aku balik atau tidak, kamu harus mempertahankan kepercayaanmu. Kalau lemah seperti sekarang, bagaimana mau memperjuangkan keadilan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan kuat, Dazai-_san_! Kamu pasti kembali. Omonganmu di kantor soal, 'diriku merasa tak cocok berada di agensi', atau 'siapa juga yang mau menyelamatkan Atsushi-_kun_' semuanya hanya kebohongan. Dazai-_san_ tak perlu mengonfirmasi apakah itu dusta atau bukan. Aku percaya padamu."

"Terserah Atsushi-_kun_ saja mau menangkapnya seperti apa." Barang-barang Dazai sudah terkemas rapi di dalam tas. Langkahnya berlalu begitu saja, tanpa sekali pun menengok atau menitipkan seulas bisikan berupa salam perpisahan.

Bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya, Atsushi selalu bisa membuat Dazai ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Untuk sejenak saja, bersyukur karena Atsushi menjadi sosok yang ditemuinya tentu bukanlah masalah. Sebanyak mungkin Dazai akan mereguk kehangatan dari kebahagiaan ini, sebelum melepaskannya dan kembali pada kegelapan yang tidak mengizinkan Dazai memiliki apa pun.

Dazai ingin hatinya cukup hangat, karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk berterima kasih pada kebaikan Atsushi.

"Te-tetapi ... apa aku salah jika memintamu tinggal, walau aku tahu itu mustahil? Kami ... aku ... masih menginginkan Dazai-_san_ menetap di sini secara nyata. Bukan hanya kenanganmu saja yang berada di agensi."

"Bunuhlah segala hal tentangku. Aku tidak ingin kenanganku menetap di hati kalian yang bukan lagi siapa-siapaku."

Hanya saja Atsushi tidak mengatakan apa pun, entah tetap memercayai Dazai atau sudah menyerah. Bagaimanapun hancurnya ekspresi remaja tanggung itu–meski Atsushi meratap bahkan tak kunjung menegarkan diri, Dazai bersumpah untuk terus melihat ke depan.

(Menjadi penjahatnya sekali pun, Dazai tidak apa-apa selama ia direlakan dan berhenti diharapakan kepulangannya)

Mori Ougai yang membiarkan Dazai berkhianat, demi memahami kebahagiaan sesederhana ini lebih dari cukup, bukan?

* * *

**#Day 9: There is a certain taste to it (Atsushi x many) **

* * *

Bagi Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, rasa dari senyuman Nakajima Atsushi begitu misterius. Setiap pemuda setengah harimau itu menciptakan kurva yang lebar di bibirnya, maka garis lengkung tersebut memiliki dua sisi berlawanan. Akutagawa akan merasa ringan tetapi juga jengkel, karena hatinya ditarik keluar oleh kehangatan tersebut.

"Maaf jika wajahku terlihat jelek. Bibirku terasa sakit untuk tersenyum."

Untuk Dazai Osamu, rasa terbaik yang ia ketahui dari Atsushi adalah tatapannya. Sepasang warna nila di mata itu selalu mengajak Dazai pergi ke sebuah dunia, di mana dirinya dapat benar-benar hidup dengan terbebaskan, dari sisa-sisa kegelapan yang masih pekat dan membelenggu jiwa.

"Warna mataku seperti apa, ya? Lalu, dunia yang dulu kulihat itu warna-warni atau gelap seperti sekarang?"

Menurut Izumi Kyouka, pujian Atsushi terhadap masakannya adalah rasa yang paling membekas. Gadis itu bahagia setiap Atsushi menambah semangkuk nasi, atau meminta dibuatkan lauk yang lain. Mereka akan makan di apartemen. Meja bundar kecil yang menjadi tempat peralatan makan bertengger bahkan terasa hidup, saat Atsushi mengunyah makanannya.

"Padahal kamu sudah merepotkan dirimu dengan menyuapiku. Tetapi, aku kehilangan indra perasaku."

Tanizaki Juunichiro tidak pernah melupakan rasa dari genggaman Atsushi yang kokoh, dan selalu setia dengan kelembutannya. Sebesar apa pun keluhan Tanizaki mengenai ketakutannya terhadap hal-hal asing, semua itu tak lagi berarti ketika Atsushi memegang jemarinya seolah-olah berkata, 'aku percaya Tanizaki-_san _bisa melakukan apa pun'.

"Sekarang ini aku sangat ingin menggenggam tangan seseorang, untuk memberitahu diriku baik-baik saja. Namun, semenjak kehilangan rasa akan sentuhan apa pun yang kupegang seolah-olah tidak ada."

Kunikida Doppo diam-diam tersipu malu, sewaktu Atsushi mengomentari teriakannya yang terlalu berani. Remaja tanggung itu selalu menangkap atensi yang tegas dari suara Kunikida. Mengukirkan senyuman sebagai apresiasi, lantas meminta Kunikida agar tak berlebihan, atau sang detektif bakal sakit tenggorokan. Suara Atsushi ketika memberitahukan kekhawatirannya sangatlah halus, dan memiliki rasa teduh yang khas.

"Pendengaranku juga hilang. Pantas di sini sunyi sekali, meski kurasa ada banyak orang."

Sedangkan untuk Nakahara Chuuya, tentang dirinya yang Atsushi kenang sebagai orang baik ternyata meninggalkan rasa yang mendebarkan. Dulu, bocah harimau ini pernah berkata, 'meskipun Nakahara-_san_ membunuh, bukan berarti kamu tidak memiliki kebaikan apa pun di dalam dirimu'. Sungguh anak yang pengertian, bukan? Itu adalah kali pertama, Chuuya tak membenci seseorang yang menyebut ia baik hati.

"Ingatanku juga hilang. Tetapi, aku senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Maaf karena akan sangat merepotkan semuanya."

Hanya saja rasa demi rasa yang Atsushi beri tidak lagi diingat olehnya, membuat tangisan mereka berhamburan di udara yang panas oleh air mata.

Fyodor Dostoyevsky akan membayar ini–mereka pastikan itu.

* * *

**#Day 10: Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me**

* * *

"Gin. Boleh tahu kenapa lima tahun lalu kau menerima genggamanku?" Roti tawar yang sisa setengah Tachihara letakkan di atas piring. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menambahkan selai cokelat–niatan tersebut hanyalah kata hati, tetapi acara sarapan mereka seolah-olah menjadi telenovela, di mana penonton dapat mendengarkannya dengan jelas.

Kejutan selalu datang di mana saja, dan dalam waktu yang tak terduga adalah kalimat paling tepat untuk menggambarkan kisah lima tahun lalu. Stoples selai cokelat Gin sodorkan pada Tachihara yang terkejut, tetapi di sisi lain netra senada amber miliknya memercikkan kekaguman tiada habis.

Sejak dulu tingkat kepekaan Gin–wanita kurus merangkap istrinya ini sangatlah menakjubkan. Kalau teringat kencan pertama mereka Tachihara mendadak ingin tertawa, karena sungguh ia seperti robot. Niatnya hanyalah sesederhana membelikan Gin crepes, namun malah sang gadis yang maju duluan.

"Kamu mengingatkanku pada seseorang," jawab Gin pelan sembari bergabung ke meja makan. Mereka boleh jadi mengenal sejak lima tahun lalu. Namun, wanita misterius ini tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa mengenai dirinya.

"Siapa dia? Apa seseorang seperti mantan kekasih?"

"Kakakku, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke."

Ah. Tachihara ingat sekarang. Dulu, Gin yang baru lulus SMA pergi dari Jakarta menuju Bandung–hanya berkata ingin mencari kakaknya, tanpa menjelaskan hal lain. Pria berprofesi polisi itu mana tahu, kalau ternyata Gin kabur dari rumah–dirinya babak belur gara-gara ayah Gin yang mantan TNI menghajar dia, usai menyangka Tachihara ini peculik.

"Sudah ada kabar tentangnya?"

"Belum."

"Ayah atau ibumu tidak mencari dia?" Saking terlalu gembira dengan kebersamaan mereka, Tachihara sampai melupakan hal sepenting ini. Gelengan singkat Gin beri sebagai jawaban. Sejenak Tachihara manggut-manggut, sebelum memikirkan topik lain.

"Genggaman kakakmu memangnya seperti apa?"

"Hangat dan lembut. Punyamu juga hangat, tetapi lebih bersemangat."

"Se-sepertinya saat mengajakmu pergi, a-aku terlalu kencang menarik tanganmu. Maaf." Kebetulan tangan Gin berada di atas meja. Sebenarnya sang istri pun tahu, bahwa Tachihara sekadar ingin modus. Jadi, ia biarkan saja sekalian menikmati kemesraan mereka.

"Sudah tidak sakit, kan?"

"Lagi pula itu lima tahun lalu."

"Lima tahun lalu aku berbohong pada ibuku, agar tidak dijodohkan oleh Higuchi. Kita bertemu di stasiun kereta, dan aku sembarangan menarik tanganmu. Aku juga berkata akan melakukan apa pun, selama kau mau ikut denganku. Itu lucu sekali. Siapa sangka diriku benar-benar mengambil seseorang secara acak, kemudian mengakuinya sebagai pacar."

"Bukan itu kalimat yang kuingat." Dengan perasaan malu-malu Gin membalas genggaman Tachihara. Mereka sama-sama bersemu membuat udara pagi memanas, tetapi jauh di relung hati keduanya merasai sejuk.

"Terus apa?"

"Kamu berkata, 'aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu, tetapi percaya saja padaku', dan Tachihara benar-benar membuatku melakukannya."

Jelas saja untuk di bagian menjadi pacar, bukan? Bagi keduanya yang pagi itu hendak menyatu dengan percikan kasmaran yang meromantisasi udara, mereka sama-sama tahu kebohongan Tachihara adalah ketidaksengajaan terindah.

_"Gin adalah pacarku, Bu."_

Ucapan adalah doa memang benar, ya?

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Ide di day 9 itu aku ambil dari fanart tanjiro x many di mana ceritanya tanjiro kehilangan indra-nya (ini dari anime kimetsu no yaiba bagi yang merasa asing dengan nama itu). buat day 10 aku terinspirasi dari salah satu fic di SS (lupa judul). oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk mengikuti event "fictober 2019" di tumblr.**

* * *

**#Day 11: Its not always like this (Dazai x Chuuya)**

* * *

Lagi. Dazai Osamu mendadak kelu pada saat hendak memanggil wanita di hadapannya ini. Mata mereka saling menunggu yang tak pernah pasti, yaitu mengenai siapa yang ingin memastikan kata-katanya berlari sebagai pelari pertama. Bisu yang sekarang menenangkan keduanya dengan cara tak mengenakkan. Latar di mana sepasang kekasih ini berlabuh hanyalah hitam pekat, bahkan mengudang selarik lara yang tidak terdefinisikan.

Di manakah ini? Sedang apa mereka di tempat gelap yang memperumit segala resah? Setiap Dazai menyapa mata sebiru laut itu ketegarannya kehilangan pijakan. Siapakah wanita yang tampak sendu ini, seakan-akan dirinya tercipta dari air mata?

"Tu-tunggu! Dengarkan dulu." Sia-sia. Suaranya seolah-olah kehilangan langkah, untuk mengejar bayangan sang wanita. Ia terus-menerus menjauh, sementara Dazai terbungkam di sini.

"Pikiranku hanya sedang kacau. Makanya aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Lagian, tempat ini gelap banget. Kenapa kita ada di sini, ya?" _Bodoh_. Dazai terus mengulang kata itu di dalam hati. Tidak penting mereka berada di mana, karena Dazai lebih ingin mengetahui namanya.

"Apa kamu pergi karena tahu jalan keluarnya? Bagaimana kalau aku i–", "Jangan mengikutiku!" potongnya dengan tegas. Semakin punggung wanita itu menjauh, penyesalan kian memperjelas diri di sepasang matanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dazai ingin tahu, tetapi kebenaran terasa menjauhi dia.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku namamu! Entah bagaimana wajahmu begitu familier untukku."

"Kuberitahu sebanyak apa pun kau tidak akan pernah mengingatnya, Dazai. Kau ditakdirkan untuk kesepian. Ingatanmu akan selamanya kosong."

"Apa maksudnya i–"

"Hanya saja tak apa. Aku pasti mengingatmu, sehingga kau akan baik-baik saja."

_DEG!_

_Hah ... hah ... hah ..._

Sakit. Napasnya terlalu sempit, dan sangat pedih ketika ditarik. Kegelapan tersebut perlahan-lahan sirna, digantikan langit-langit kamar yang tampak familier. Dazai langsung menyambar bingkai foto di atas nakas, tanpa memedulikan kepalanya yang berat akibat kekurangan oksigen. Potret sang gadis ia peluk dengan erat, seolah-olah takut akan ditinggalkan lagi.

"Padahal tidak biasanya kamu mampir ke mimpiku."

"Apakah aku boleh menganggap kamu telah memaafkanku, meskipun aku masih melupakan namamu, dan kamu mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan padaku?"

Lain waktu jika bermimpi lagi, Dazai ingin warna hitam itu menjadi jingga serupa warna rambut gadis ini.

* * *

**#Day 12: What if i don't see it? (Kunikida x Atsushi) **

* * *

Tubuh jangkungnya masih setia memeluk sesosok bocah mungil yang napasnya menderu. Kepala pemuda pirang itu berdarah akibat terantuk trotoar, usai menyelamatkan anak berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun ini. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka berlari menghampiri. Beberapa meneriakkan 'ambulan' membuat suasana seketika ricuh.

"Paman enggak apa–", "Bagaimana jika aku tidak melihat itu?! Lain kali jangan menyeberang sembarangan!" Amarah dan kekhawatiran saling bertumpang tindih dalam teriakan itu, menjadikan massa bungkam. Ia ternyata baik-baik saja, walau lukanya harus segera diobati.

"Kamu bisa memarahi anakmu nanti. Sekarang kita–" Beku. Sosok asing yang semula berniat menawarkan tenaganya dibungkam paksa, oleh tatapan pria di hadapannya ini. Samar-samar ia pamit undur diri, bertepatan dengan sebuah suara yang lirih dibisikkan.

"Dia bukan anakku ..."

Duka yang menghitamkan suasana di sekeliling Kunikida Doppo -nama dari pemuda pemberani ini–membuat dirinya begitu jauh untuk diraih kebaikan orang asing. Bocah di pelukannya itu–Nakajima Atsushi–ikut terdiam kala sang penyelamat seolah-olah menolak kehadiran kalimat apa pun. Mungkin sebuah belaian bisa sedikit menghangatkannya -begitulah pikir Atsushi, meski tak berpengaruh apa-apa.

"Nama Paman siapa? Aku Nakajima Atsushi."

"Kunikida Doppo. Di mana orang tuamu?"

"Kemarin kata orang-orang ibu dan ayah jalan-jalan ke surga. Paman Kunikida tahu itu di mana?"

"Tempat anakku juga di sana." Mengingatnya benar-benar membuat sesak, sampai-sampai Kunikida menyesal karena ia masih menarik napas. Aya–putri semata wayangnya–meninggal usai ditabrak truk. Kunikida yakin dirinya berada di sana, bukan sekadar untuk menyaksikan. Ia seharusnya bergerak, walau saat itu juga akan mati demi menyelamatkan Aya.

"Mungkin anak Paman bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku. Kenapa Paman tidak menyusul?"

"Karena Paman belum boleh melakukannya, begitu pun kamu." Dari wajah yang sendu itu sebuah pelukan rapuh tercipta. Kunikida hilang akal untuk menjelaskannya secara baik-baik. Atsushi betul-betul mengingatkan ia pada sosok Aya yang belum Kunikida ikhlaskan, karena semenjak putrinya meninggal Kunikida selalu menyalahkan kelemahannya.

"Tadi saat aku hampir ditabrak, ada sebuah suara yang mengatakan 'kamu bisa ke surga jika diam saja'. Paman juga mendengarnya?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kenapa tidak mengikutinya? Nanti kita bisa bertemu orang tuaku dan anakmu."

"Karena mereka selalu menginginkan kita menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Kita masih bisa baik-baik saja. Kita masih mampu menjadi lebih kuat, untuk mengalahkan diri kita di hari ini. Makanya jangan menyerah terhadap bisikan itu, Nakajima."

Memang Atsushi tidak paham. Namun, pelukan dari Kunikida membuat segalanya terasa nyaman, sehingga ia tertidur begitu saja.

"Untunglah aku melihatmu. Terima kasih."

Sekali lagi dan untuk terakhir kalinya, Kunikida bisa melihat sosok Aya di dalam Atsushi.

* * *

**#Day 13: I never knew it could be this way (Atsushi x Kyouka x Kenji) **

* * *

Baik Nakajima Atsushi bahkan seluruh anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa Miyazawa Kenji akan menggandeng Izumi Kyouka yang memperkuat sesuatu di antara mereka.

Para senior lantas menghampirinya, dan tentu saja Dazai Osamu paling antusias diikuti Yosano Akiko. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan membanjiri kedua manusia cilik ini, membuat Kunikida Doppo turun tangan agar Kenji mendapatkan ruang untuk menjelaskan. Bahkan Fukuzawa Yukichi–ketua agensi yang baru datang–diseret oleh Dazai supaya mereka mengetahuinya bersama-sama.

"Aku dan Kyouka-_chan_ sekarang pacaran!" seru Kenji bersemangat. Merah di pipi Kyouka kian berwarna mempertegas pernyataan tersebut. Tanizaki Juunichiro tampak terkejut, kemudian bertepuk tangan terkagum-kagum.

"Memangnya Kenji-_kun_ mengerti apa itu pacaran?" tanya Dazai usil namun dengan gestur memajukan bibir, seolah-olah cemburu akan peruntungan Kenji. Apa wanita zaman sekarang lebih menyukai cowok imut, ya? Padahal selain tampan Dazai juga menggemaskan, kok.

"Pacaran adalah ketika ada dua orang yang saling jatuh cinta."

"Boleh juga~ Kamu lulus menjadi muridku."

"Jangan mendengarkannya, Kenji. Kau tidak perlu segembira itu, karena Dazai ini sesat."

"Yosano-_sensei_ jahat! Begini-begini aku punya banyak pengalaman dengan wanita. Sebagai senior yang baik, sudah sewajarnya aku membantu Kenji-_kun_, dong?"

"Membantunya menghancurkan hubungan maksudmu? Lebih baik kau diam saja mulai sekarang."

Mereka yang sejak seminggu lalu terus-menerus bertengkar sangatlah menjengkelkan, tetapi mengundang rasa penasaran yang lain. Namun, hal tersebut menjadi luput bagi Atsushi yang bergeming. Dunianya mendadak bisu semenjak Kenji memberitahukan kabar gembira itu. Semua terasa salah bagaimanapun Atsushi mencoba tersenyum, atau sekadar membayangkan basa-basi di kepalanya.

Tidak. Siapa yang bilang kabar itu menggembirakan? Justru Atsushi salah apabila mengatakan demikian, karena** ia sendiri menyukai Kyouka**_. _

Dugaannya mana menyangka Kenji pun memiliki perasaan itu, dan langsung menyatakannya pada Kyouka yang ternyata; terbukti tak pernah berharap lebih kepada Atsushi, selain sebagai sepasang sahabat.

Ternyata mengharapkan seseorang yang tidak menginginkan, atau berpikiran mengembalikan rasa yang telah kita taruh di setiap ruas mengenai dirinya sangatlah memedihkan, ya?

Atsushi tambah membenci dirinya sendiri, karena terlalu berlama-lama memastikan dan menetap di penantian.

* * *

**#Day 14: I can't come back**

* * *

Berapa banyak kata 'menanti' muncul dalam satu hari ini?

Dazai Osamu terpaksa menunggu laporan akan misi hari kemarin. Sekitar satu jam ia membuang waktu, dan membuatnya seolah-olah cepat dengan bermain rubik 16 x 16. Eksekutif mafia itu tak perlu lima menit untuk menumpahkan kejengkelannya. Sang bawahan langsung memohon maaf sampai bersujud, gara-gara ngeri akan mata Dazai yang seakan-akan ketumpahan cat merah di sepasang irisnya.

Lestoran di pukul dua belas siang pun membuatnya kembali menunggu. Nyaris setengah jam berlalu sia-sia, padahal setelah ini Dazai harus menyelidiki sebuah tempat yang diduga mencurigakan. Secantik apa pun para pelayan di sini, yang kedapatan menyampaikan pesanannya langsung mengucapkan beribu maaf–bukan dalam kias, melainkan arti denotatif.

Tachihara Michizo yang terlambat mengikuti pengarahan untuk misi esok turut terkena imbasnya. Usai menjelaskan rencana, ia panas-dingin betulan walau Dazai sudah berhenti melototinya. Gin sempat bernegosiasi agar Tachihara diizinkan istirahat. Namun, yang bersangkutan memaksa tetap menjalankan kewajiban.

Bahkan Nakahara Chuuya tak luput dari objek kekesalan Dazai akibat penantian. Ia hanya terlambat lima menit untuk berdiskusi soal beberapa hal, tetapi langsung menjadi korban sorot kebencian Dazai.

Penantian menjadi kata yang dapat mengacaukan segala perasaan yang susah payah Dazai siapkan sejak kemarin. Keseriusannya hanyalah kehadiran untuk menutupi kenyataan lain, bahwa ia masih enggan untuk bernapas kembali sebagai seorang mafia.

Dazai ingin memilih penantiannya sendiri, yaitu sebuah hari esok di mana ia kembali pada Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Apa yang Dazai pelajari, serta cahaya miliknya yang susah payah ia dapatkan terlalu disayangkan apabila dilepaskan, bukan?

Bagaimana dengan Nakajima Atsushi -seorang juniornya yang berjanji akan menunggu Dazai, selama apa pun waktu yang tepat itu hadir untuk memulangkan sang penyelamat? Lalu Oda Sakunosuke? Dia adalah sosok terpenting di hidup Dazai–sahabat terbaik yang memberitahunya, bahwa kegelapan bukanlah kebuntuan melainkan titik mula, untuk menemukan cahaya paling lain yang berbeda, dengan milik seseorang yang sejak awal adalah terang.

Namun, Dazai pun terlalu sadar ia mustahil kembali ke agensi. Seingin apa pun dirinya pulang, harapan tersebut akan tertahan di dalam benak–tak pernah mencapai tuju, ataupun tersampaikan kepada seseorang.

_Dazai tidak bisa kembali, karena di belakang punggungnya kegelapan itu membutakan jalan pulang menuju agensi. _

* * *

**#Day 15: That's what i'm talking about (Nikolai x Fyodor) **

* * *

Miskomunikasi ini perlahan-lahan melelahkan Fyodor Dostoyevsky yang wajahnya tinggal garis-garis tak beraturan. Di hadapan sang pecinta kupluk, Nikolai Gogol tersenyum bodoh menyambut ekspresi abstrak sang sahabat. Segelas _mocchiato_ yang Gogol beli usai menabung tiga bulan lamanya ia sodorkan pada Fyodor. Namun, manusia bersangkutan justru bergeming seolah-olah menolak dalam bisu.

"Santai _aja_, Dos-kun. Dunia belum kiamat, kok."

"Bentar lagi kiamat. Aku jamin itu." Mungkin untuknya seorang, menilik pengunjung kafe ini masih menikmati kopi di tengah hujan. Fyodor sudah masa bodoh dengan _americano_ miliknya–lebih baik pulang daripada rambut rontok drastis.

"Mama Lauren belum kasih ramalan soal kiamat."

"Membicarakan peramal dari negeri orang barbar tidaklah penting. Apa kau mengerti penjelasanku barusan?"

"Penjelasan apa? Memangnya yang tadi Dos-_kun_ bicarakan itu soal materi pelajaran?" Kalau Fyodor memiliki sedikit sisi humoris dari Dazai Osamu, mungkin hidupnya akan lebih ringan. Omong-omong soal si pemuda serba cokelat, Gogol cocok dengan dia sebenarnya. Mereka sama-sama absurd, juga tidak sadar akan kebobrokannya yang melampaui batas.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku banyak berbicara apabila bukan tentang pelajaran?"

"Boleh tolong jelaskan lagi? Ayolah, demi sahabatmu ini."

Ini yang terakhir–Fyodor pastikan itu. Dengan suara lebih keras, ia menjelaskan materi hari kemarin kepada Gogol. Membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk menuntaskannya secara lengkap, meski bagi Fyodor terasa seperti berabad-abad. Gogol tak kunjung memberi respons. Kemungkinan besar memang Fyodor gagal lagi, dan siswa SMA berjulukan 'anemia boy' itu harus menyerah saja.

"Oh. Jadi selama ini kamu membicarakan teori relativitas?" Sedari pagi sampai siang, dan sekarang ini sudah sore Gogol baru tahu topik pembicaraan mereka? Siapa pun tolong seret Fyodor pulang. Firasatnya buruk, tetapi ia tak mampu melangkah keluar kafe.

"Itu yang kubicarakan sejak pagi." Entah wajah jenuh sahabatnya tampak menyenangkan atau bagaimana. Gogol malah ketawa-ketiwi membuat suasana mendadak horor.

"Sekarang Dos-_kun_ bisa menjelaskan teorinya, karena aku sudah tahu kita membicarakan teori relativitas."

_"Jadi kau pikir aku bicara setengah jam, sampai tenggorokan kering hanya untuk menyebut kata 'teori relativitas' tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa?!" _batin Fyodor nelangsa. Sudahlah. Dirinya akan pulang daripada mendadak darah tinggi.

Seribu sayang di luar masih hujan deras. Besok Fyodor harus menyantet Dazai yang memaksa meminjam payung, karena sejak awal memang jelas sekali idiot perban itu sengaja melakukannya, agar Fyodor dapat berduaan dengan Gogol.

Soalnya Dazai juga ogah disuruh menjelaskan materi pada Gogol. Lagian, mana ada keromantisan di antara Fyodor dan Gogol?

Bersambung ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

**#Day 16: Listen. No, really listen. (Chuuya x Akutagawa) **

* * *

Kegeraman yang memahitkan wajah Nakahara Chuuya tidaklah membuat Akutagawa Ryuunosuke gentar. Mata hitam jelaganya masih sehening permukaan danau yang teguh, kala menatap sepasang biru laut milik Chuuya yang dipenuhi ombak amarah. Suasana di antara mereka memang sudah tegang, dan kian memburuk setelah Akutagawa mengabaikan peringatan Chuuya.

"Ini peringatan terakhir, Akutagawa. Berhentilah mencari Dazai." _BRAKKK! _Meja di depan mereka Chuuya pukul sekencang mungkin. Dua gelas teh yang pelayan sediakan tumpah, membasahi taplak meja putih berenda.

"Aku tahu Nakahara-_san_ posisi adalah eksekutif. Namun, mentorku tetaplah Dazai-_san_."

"Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa kau lebih memilih pengkhianat itu?" Cravat putih yang Akutagawa kenakan Chuuya tarik dengan kasar. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung pemuda berfedora itu melayangkan tinju, ke wajah pucat Akutagawa yang sudah babak belur.

"Ya. Nakahara-san tidak akan mengerti."

"Sebenarnya apa yang spesial dari idiot itu, sih?"

Akibat tak habis pikir Chuuya melepaskan pegangannya. Sejak awal langkah terbaik memang tidak ikut campur, terlebih Akutagawa telah melaksanakan setiap misi yang diberikan sebaik mungkin. Apakah Chuuya berubah pikiran karena Mori Ougai–atasannya di Port Mafia–kini menitipkan Akutagawa pada dia? Chuuya bukanlah Dazai Osamu. Pada akhirnya ia terlalu sulit untuk masa bodoh, apa lagi terhadap Akutagawa yang seolah-olah hilang arah.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Dengarkan saja apa yang ingin kau dengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"..." Akutagawa masih bergeming di sofa yang ia duduki, selama beberapa saat. Mengetahuinya pun Chuuya sudah kehilangan minat, sehingga ia memilih beranjak ke meja kerjanya saja.

"Mau bagaimanapun juga kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Akutagawa."

Meskipun dari awal takdir yang mereka bagi hanyalah sebatas rekan kerja, dan saling mengenali lewat nama, seharusnya kepedulian Chuuya tidaklah salah. Mengejar kehampaan hanya membengkakkan parameter luka milik Akutagawa. Di luar boleh jadi ia menggunakan kalimat 'baik-baik saja', untuk mengokohkan diri. Namun, apa yang menggerogoti hati Akutagawa akan terus berlanjut, dan ketika ia sadar ternyata ada lebih banyak kepergian yang terjadi.

Lantas bukan hanya Dazai yang pamit, tetapi segala yang tersisa dalam jiwa Akutagawa, dan pada akhirnya ia tidak dapat menjadikan apa pun lagi sebagai kekuatan, untuk melawan luka.

Chuuya memedulikan Akutagawa sebagai sesama manusia. Jadinya eksekutif mafia itu mempertanyakan; mengapa seseorang cenderung mendengarkan apa yang semu, walaupun yang harus ia dengarkan adalah kenyataan yang dihadapi?

_Bahwa Dazai telah berkhianat, dan secara tidak langsung membuang Akutagawa karena ia ingin kembali pada ucapan Oda Sakunosuke -bukan harapan Akutagawa yang meminta Dazai menetap. _

Mendengarkan yang betul-betul harus diketahui mungkin memang memedihkan, karena khayalan itu sendiri cenderung memilih rasa manis, untuk menyangkal bahwa kenyataan tidak pernah mengharapkan seseorang agar baik-baik saja.

_Karena kenyataan memiliki hidup, berkat rasa sakit dari para manusia. _

* * *

**#Day 17: There is just something about them/her/him (Chuuya x Ranpo) **

* * *

"Hey, _Mister Fancy Hat_! Apa kau benar-benar mendengarkanku?"

_Tidak_, batin Nakahara Chuuya yang dengan malas memasukkan sepotong kue ke mulutnya. Entah ini kebetulan atau perkataan orang-orang benar–bahwa takdir senang mempermainkan manusia–Chuuya bertemu dengan Edogawa Ranpo di lestoran ini. Katanya detektif terbaik sedunia itu lapar, sehingga Ranpo makan lebih dulu sambil menunggu Nakajima Atsushi yang ditugaskan menjemputnya pulang–masalah klasik, begitu-begitu Ranpo hobi kesasar.

"Seharusnya kau menemaniku mengobrol, daripada tidak berbuat apa-apa. Pesananku sangat lama, dan menunggunya terlalu membosankan."

"Memangnya siapa aku sampai kau menyuruh yang begituan?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya _Mister Fancy Hat_ yang kukenal di lestoran ini. Lagi pula, aku sudah tahu kita akan bertemu di sini."

Mereka itu musuh, tetapi setiap Ranpo meluncurkan sepenggal kata Chuuya jadi dag-dig-dug, dan bukan karena ngeri dikalahkan. Lagi pula di suasana yang santai ini, memulai pertarungan jelas sangatlah bodoh. Chuuya curiga apakah Ranpo merapalkan mantra aneh yang membuatnya panas-dingin begini, lantas hanya aktif ketika sang detektif bersuara.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang mengerikan, bayi besar," balas Chuuya jenuh. Kue stroberinya mendadak pahit. Sudah tidak nikmat lagi semenjak eksekutif mafia itu sadar, ia bersemu merah setiap Ranpo melihat matanya.

"Aku juga penasaran apakah kau demam atau bagaimana? Wajahmu merah sekali."

Terima kasih, Tuhan. Pengguna super deduksi itu rupa-rupanya tidak tahu-menahu, perihal masalah beginian.

"Y-ya. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu." Sebagai pria sejati Chuuya tentu harus memberanikan diri, apa lagi perasaannya kesasar pada makhluk enggak peka. Ranpo langsung tersenyum lebar tanda bahwa ia percaya diri, akan menyelesaikan perkara Chuuya kemudian ditraktir permen.

"Jika begitu _Mister Fancy Hat_ bertanya pada orang yang tepat. Jadi apa kasusnya?"

"Sesuatunya itu adalah tentang seseorang yang tidak peka, sangat percaya diri, jug terlalu polos. Aku yakin telah jatuh cinta padanya, tetapi entah apa yang dia pikirkan."

"Mudah saja, _Mister Fancy Hat_. Untuk memastikan itu kau hanya perlu menghabiskan kuemu, kemudian pergi ke toko permen."

"Pergi ke toko permen untuk?" Aneh. Rasa-rasanya malah Chuuya yang terlihat bodoh. Bagaimana dengan pesanan Ranpo? Namun, memangnya penting memikirkan hal seperti itu?

"Membelikan permen untuk seseorang yang mengajakmu ke sana, karena ia lebih menyukai tempat itu dibandingkan kafe ini, apa lagi bersama seseorang yang mau menembaknya."

Lah, sebentar. Artinya Chuuya diterima, kan? Berarti sejak awal juga Ranpo sudah tahu, dong?

Ah. Chuuya benar-benar terlihat bodoh ternyata, bahkan sejak mereka bertemu di depan pintu kafe.

* * *

**#Day 18: Secrets? I love secrets (Fyodor x Chuuya) **

* * *

Ruangan bawah tanah ini lama-kelamaan menjengkelkan Nakahara Chuuya yang tangan serta kakinya diborgol, dalam posisi berdiri. Seminggu berlalu lambat, saat ia dikurung di sini oleh seseorang yang perlahan-lahan mendekat, untuk mengecek keadaannya setiap malam. Langkah kaki itu terdengar berat, sangat dalam berkat ketenangannya, dingin sekaligus pula seolah-olah merendahkan Chuuya, karena eksekutif mafia itu bisa apa selain menggertakkan gigi?

Setiap Chuuya menggertakkan gigi, maka Fyodor Dostoyevsky–nama si penculik–akan melebarkan seringainya yang kian mengesalkan. Sekarang ini Chuuya kembali memberontak, membuat borgol yang mengikatnya terdengar berisik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nakahara Chuuya-_san_?"

"Sebelum menanyakan kabar orang lain, sebaiknya kau melihat dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu. Mana ada yang memakai baju musim dingin, padahal di sini sangat panas."

"Dari kalimatmu itu telah menunjukkan, bahwa kau baik-baik saja rupanya. Apa yang kemarin kurang panas, hn?" Tanpa izin kerah kemeja Chuuya sedikit diturunkan, memperlihatkan bercak kemerahan yang tampak menggoda. Fyodor mengecup bekas itu dengan lembut, kemudian memperhatikan lagi mata Chuuya yang nyalang dalam menatapnya.

Terlihat seksi, terlebih ketika Chuuya meludahi Fyodor dengan amarah yang luar biasa membinasakan kewarasan Chuuya.

"Jauhkan dirimu dariku, tikus bangsat."

"Kau yang tidak bisa berbicara dengan tinjumu itu sangat menyedihkan, ya? Bagaimana kalau lewat ciuman saja?"

Menolak pun Chuuya tidak memiliki kuasa untuk itu, dan apa yang boleh ia lakukan sekadar diam-diam menikmat ciuman tersebut, karena libidonya memuncak usai merasa tertantang. Chuuya hanya kembali menelan pil perangsang yang membikin lambungnya muak, tetapi diharuskan masuk oleh Fyodor dengan memaksa Chuuya meneguk segelas air.

"Kenapa kau ... selalu melakukan ini?" Chuuya sadar, dan tahu bahwa kecerobohannya adalah alasan paling masuk akal, yang membuat Fyodor dapat menangkap dia. Namun, Chuuya jadi tak habis pikir karena Fyodor memilih memperdayanya, menggunakan cara tak senonoh.

Apa Fyodor terlalu percaya diri bisa terlepas dari kejaran Chuuya, setelah eksekutif mafia itu berhasil melarikan diri? Ke ujung neraka sekalipun Chuuya bersumpah pasti mendapatkan Fyodor, dan ia harus membayar semua ini dengan kematian paling menyakitkan.

Entah untuk kedamaian Yokohama, atas perlakuan Fyodor terhadap rekan-rekan mafia Chuuya, ataupun karena dia telah melecehkan Chuuya setiap malam.

"Karena aku mencintai rahasia, dan sangat ingin membongkarnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Celana panjang longgar yang Chuuya pakai diturunkan sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka baru mulai, sedangkan Chuuya bertambah benci

"Apa yang kau miliki hanyalah omong kosong itu?" Karena sejauh ini Chuuya yakin, dirinya tidak merahasiakan apa pun.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca seks adalah sebuah tindakan cinta. Namun, kenapa kau tidak kunjung memilikinya untukku, dan selalu saja mengenai _orang itu_?"

"Dazai maksudmu?"

"Jadi apa rahasia untuk mendapatkan dirimu, dan menyingkirkan dia dari pikiranmu, Nakahara Chuuya?"

Walaupun Fyodor telah menjamahnya di setiap malam yang penuh peluh dan lelah, membuat Chuuya hanya meneriakkan nama Fyodor pada waktu yang memanas, bahkan memuaskan Chuuya dengan menghadiahkan kenikmatan terbaik kenapa perasaan sang eksekutif belum berubah agar ditujukan kepada Fyodor seorang saja?

Sebenarnya apa yang salah, sampai-sampai Fyodor tidak mendapatkan yang ia inginkan (kehancuran Dazai ketika Fyodor mendapatkan Chuuya, untuk dirinya sendiri)?

_"Aku masih bisa melindungi Dazai agar dia tidak semakin hancur, Dostyoyevky." _

Sebagai gantinya maka Chuuya yang harus hancur di tangan Fyodor.

* * *

**#Day 19: Yes, I admit it, you were right**

* * *

"Kekosongan seperti inikah yang selama ini Dazai-_san_ rasakan?"

Pertanyaan Tanizaki Juunichiro menghentikan Dazai Osamu yang kembali berpijak, di pinggir atap Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Kantor di mana mereka berbagi takdir telah 'hancur', semenjak pertarungan memperebutkan 'buku' yang merenggut nyawa. Pada akhirnya entah itu Tanizaki maupun Dazai tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, selain penghinaan karena nama baik agensi sudah tercemar sampai dipaksa bubar.

"Memangnya apa yang Tanizaki-_kun_ pahami soal kekosongan itu?"

"Ketika kamu hanya mengetahui dirimu sendiri, tanpa orang lain di sekitarmu. Entah itu tertawa atau menangis, semua terasa salah karena diri kita tidak diisi oleh apa-apa, dan pada akhirnya yang ditunjukkan hanyalah kepura-puraan."

Pertarungan agensi melawan _Decay of Angel_ mungkin mendewasakan Tanizaki dengan kehancuran, di mana ia kehilangan adik perempuannya yang biasa Dazai panggil 'Naomi-_chan'_. Sejak awal Dazai telah merasakan kekosongan tersebut, sehingga ia terbiasa dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa. Namun, Tanizaki baru merasai itu, dan dari wajahnya tampak bahwa ia dapat meratap kapan saja.

"Kita tidak mungkin hidup tanpa menunjukkan sesuatu. Memaksa diri sendiri berekspresi adalah bukti, bahwa seseorang itu kosong."

"Kemudian apa yang Tanizaki-_kun_ harapkan setelah mengatakannya, dan merasa demikian?"

"Sekarang aku baru memahami kengerian yang selama ini Dazai-_san_ rasakan. Maaf karena sangat terlambat," ucap Tanizaki mendekati seniornya yang bergeming, di tepian atap. Sewaktu kakak dari Naomi itu menarik tangan Dazai, ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perlawanan.

"Terlambat apanya? Kamu berhasil mencegahku bunuh diri."

"Karena tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu, Dazai-_san_. Pertarungan ini mengajarkanku banyak hal, lalu kupikir teman-teman kita yang lain juga akhirnya memahamimu, tetapi mereka tak sempat mengungkapkannya."

"Setelah memahami kekosongan yang kurasakan, Tanizaki-_kun_ mau apa?"

"Aku akan mewakili teman-teman yang lain untuk menjagamu." Apakah artinya melindungi raga tak bermakna ini, karena sebenarnya Dazai selalu menutup-nutupi rasa bersalah dia atas kematian mereka, terutama Nakajima Atsushi yang merupakan junior kesayangannya?

"Untuk apa? Sudah tidak ada gunanya."

"Selama Dazai-_san_ memiliki kami begitu pun sebaliknya, maka kita masih anggota dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, bukan?"

"Lalu jika Tanizaki-_kun_ dan yang lain betulan menghilang bagaimana?" Tangan rekannya itu Dazai genggam dengan lemah. Ia terus saja menggeleng membuat Tanizaki terdiam, namun sayang pengguna kekuatan '_Light Snow'_ itu tidak memiliki kuasa untuk

"Kamu masih bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri."

"Tetapi aku lupa siapa diriku."

"Dengan kekosongan yang sedalam itu aku juga tahu, Dazai-_san_ pasti sudah kehilangan dirimu sendiri sejak lama. Karenanya kami sepakat, Dazai-_san_ adalah seseorang yang berharga."

"Karena berharga maka kalian memintaku untuk hidup? Jika tidak demikian berarti kalian mengizinkanku mati?"

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi, Dazai-_san_. Karena kami memilih dirimu sebagai seseorang yang berharga, dan mulai sekarang berusahalah untuk menerimanya. Jangan melemah lagi, oke? Yang lainnya pun menyaksikanmu saat ini, meski tak kelihatan."

_Berusahalah, karena kami selalu mengawasimu dari atas sana, Dazai-san._

Mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan Dazai melompat, karena sama saja dengan membuat Dazai mengakui bahwa ia selama-lamanya kosong–cara terakhir yang ada, untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang dari seluruh Agensi Detektif Bersenjata.

* * *

**#Day 20: You could talk about it, you know? (Akutagawa x Higuchi)**

* * *

Angka 23 yang tertera di pojok kanan kertas ulangan milik Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, sukses membuat Ichiyo Higuchi gigit jari sambil mengutuk diri sendiri.

Remedial diadakan pada tanggal 23 di hari Selasa–bertepatan dengan jadwal jalan-jalan mereka ke sebuah kafe baru, di pusat perbelanjaan Yokohama. Saking jengkelnya terhadap diri sendiri Higuchi nyaris membenturkan kepala ke tembok, andaikata saat itu Akutagawa sudah pergi meninggalkan dia.

"Kalau cara mengajarku kurang bagus, kamu bisa memberitahuku, Akutagawa-_san_." Jelas sekali primadona seantero sekolah ini kecewa berat. Padahal Higuchi berjanji akan membuat nilai Akutagawa bagus, sehingga mereka bisa jalan-jalan bareng.

"Cara mengajarmu bagus, kok."

"Atau aku kurang memberikan latihan soal padamu?"

"Mengejarkan lima belas soal sudah sangat cukup." Selama dua minggu berturut-turut pula. Kenyataannya mungkin Akutagawa saja yang memang terlalu lemah, dalam pelajaran matematika. Lagi pula Higuchi tidak perlu menyesal, karena yang berhasil menempuhnya hanya dia seorang.

"Tidak bisa begini, Akutagawa-san. Aku melanggar janji kita."

"Pergi ke kafe bisa dilakukan kapan saja." Potensi bangkrutnya besar sekalipun, mustahil akan tutup dalam beberapa hari. Toh, setelah Selasa masih ada Rabu. Mereka sama-sama tak memiliki jadwal, sehingga bisa pergi di hari itu.

"Benar juga. Kenapa selama mengerjakan Akutagawa-_san_ tidak pernah bertanya padaku? Kalau enggak paham harusnya tanyakan saja."

"..."

"Akutagawa-_san_ ... kurang percaya padaku, kah?"

Mata Higuchi tampak berkaca-kaca, membuat Akutagawa spontan berdeham. Bukan salahnya apabila kurang peka, karena gagal menyadari bahwa Higuchi sangat mengharapkan jadwal, di hari Selasa itu. Kini pandangan Akutagawa terarah pada Tachihara yang masih menyayangkan nilai ulangannya–sedikit lagi mencapai KKM padahal, tetapi naas dia kurang teliti.

"Soal itu tanyakan saja pada Tachihara-_san_ yang selama dua minggu ini, melakukan hal menjengkelkan."

Hal seperti apa maksudnya? Sebelum Higuchi sempat bertanya, Akutagawa lebih dulu berangkat ke UKS untuk mengambil obat. Sekilas pemuda tak beralis itu tampak mengintimidasi Tachihara yang menunduk, dan Higuchi semakin tidak paham saja mengenai maksud terselubung Akutagawa.

"Selama dua minggu ini Tachihara-_san_ bertanya padaku, mengenai matematika. Terus kena–"

Mendadak pula merah mewarnai wajah Higuchi, bahkan bunga-bunga bermekaran menjadi latar belakang imajiner, di balik punggungnya. Bagaimana mungkin Higuchi bisa biasa saja? Ini itu Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, lho. Yang sering diam, rajin pingsan, minum obat di UKS, berwajah pucat, dan selalu absen di pelajaran olahraga atau entar mimisan. Jelas hal tersebut patut dirayakan, bukan?

Masih belum memahami kebahagiaan Higuchi? Jelas-jelas Akutagawa cemburu terhadap Tachihara, tetapi sifat _no_ _life_-nya lebih mendominasi sehingga Akutagawa tak tahu, cara mengungkapkannya.

* * *

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Maaf ya ngaret. membuat drabble itu melelahkan, dan ideku sekarat sekarang. jadi mohon maaf kalo ada yang ga nyambung idenya wkwkw. oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ tinggal dua chapter lagi nih. moga aku bisa tamatin ya. dan maaf karena ChuuAku double wkwkw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, kecepetan, dll.**

**Idea by: ButterPeanut (22,23), reauvafs (21)**

* * *

**#Day 21: Change is annoyingly difficult (Fukuzawa x Dazai)**

* * *

Jauh-jauh waktu sebelum Dazai Osamu menjadi partner Kunikida Doppo, sebuah basa-basi dengan makna yang sederhana pernah terjadi, ketika Dazai disibukkan oleh tumpukan laporan di mana dalam pengerjaannya, ia diawasi Fukuzawa Yukichi.

Sosok yang Taneda rekomendasikan itu lebih sering menguap, dibandingkan menggerakkan pulpen untuk menyelesaikan laporan. Tak ada teguran, sindiran, atau apa pun yang berdengung untuk menyenggol semangat tersembunyi Dazai, membuat Fukuzawa terutama suasana di antara mereka benar-benar hening, dan tampak membosankan.

"Mengurus pakai jalur depan itu susah." Kalimat pertama yang mencoba melelehkan canggung, adalah keluhan klasik dari Dazai. Laporan ini tidak habis-habis, seakan-akan setiap menyelesaikan satu lembar seketika menggandakan diri.

"Kenapa enggak langsung saja?" Sambungan itu membuat kepala Fukuzawa sedikit bergerak, menunjukkan ia tertarik merespons.

"Tugas yang seperti ini harus dilakukan secara resmi." Terdengar pelan, tetapi tegas sekaligus berwibawa. Tidak diragukan bahwa Fukuzawa memang pemimpin agensi, dan dibandingkan sembarangan mempertanyakan orang lain, bukankah lebih baik Dazai memikirkan diri sendiri?

"Apa aku bisa berubah dengan mengerjakan hal seperti ini?"

Sikap yang santai, senang melindungi kenyamanannya sendiri, dan cenderung menyamarkan keseriusannya itu tidak pernah luput dari mata Fukuzawa. Orang jahat menjadi baik bukanlah cerita bohongan. Hal tersebut bisa terjadi, karena kesempatan telah memilih Dazai agar hadir di Agensi Detektif Bersenjata.

"Pasti bisa."

"_Saichou _serius sekali." Pulpen yang semula menganggur kembali diangkat oleh Dazai. Entah jawaban sesingkat itu sedikit memotivasinya atau bagaimana, Fukuzawa memang serius mengatakan demikian.

"Meski akan sulit, dan nantinya agak mengganggu, aku tidak bisa mengecewakan Saichou yang seserius itu."

Dazai pasti bisa, karena Fukuzawa menyadari sosok tak kasatmata yang asing baginya, tetapi begitu mengenali Dazai, dan selalu mengawasi agar ia ingat untuk tidak meragukan diri sendiri terlalu sering.

* * *

**#Day 22: We could have a chance (Kajii x Yosano)**

* * *

"Hentikan, Yosano."

Pisau bedah yang teracung di hadapan pasien mereka terhentikan, kala dokter wanita beridentitas lengkap Edogawa Yosano itu mendengar ucapan rekannya yang parau. Motojiro Kajii menggeleng pelan tetapi pasti, untuk meyakinkan perjuangan Yosano yang terlalu cukup, sampai-sampai ia melewati batas. Elektrokardiograf perlahan-lahan berhenti memperlihatkan harapan. Sang pasien telah melepas asa terakhirnya, dan Yosano harus menerima ketidakberdayaan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, Kajii?! Masih ada kesempatan bagi kita untuk menyelamatkannya!" Jika tidak untuk apa pengalaman yang bertahun-tahun Yosano kumpulkan? Semua demi menyelamatkan pasiennya, entah seganas atau seringan apa pun penyakit yang melemahkan mereka.

"Tidak. Kesempatan kita hanyalah merelakannya, atau dia semakin menderita." Satu-satunya harapan Yosano–pisau bedah di genggamannya yang lemah–Kajii ambil tanpa belas kasih. Dokter senior, dan para suster yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka kini berhenti berupaya, seolah-olah menyetujui Kajii.

"Kita ini dokter! Kenapa kalian malah menyerah seperti itu?!"

Bagaimana mereka mampu menciptakan keajaiban, dari kesempatan yang singkat ini apabila menunduk seperti sekarang? Yosano menggertakkan gigi, karena marah terhadap rekan-rekannya yang memilih mundur. Selama elektrokardiograf menunjukkan garis hidup yang menari dengan kuatnya (keputuasaan) itu, masih ada celah untuk lolos dari takdir.

"Justru di sini kau yang telah menyerah. Suaramu lebih tertekan dibandingkan kami, dan teriakanmu terdengar frustrasi. Kau sudah menyerah terhadap kemampuanmu, Yosano. Akuilah itu."

"Keajaiban kita terbatas. Biarkan dia pergi dari dunia yang membosankan ini, karena kita masih manusia."

Sendu di wajah Kajii tertutupi oleh goggles jingga yang ia kenakan. Pelukannya mungkin tidak meringankan apa-apa. Kajii sendiri hanya berharap Yosano yang terbiasa teguh tak mempertontonkan kelemahan di wajahnya, demi menjaga perasaan sang rekan.

"Ranpo adalah suamiku. Kenapa aku ... tidak bisa menyelamatkannya?"

"Katamu kita semua memiliki rasa kemanusiaan, bukan? Kemanusiaan yang kupercayai adalah tidak terlalu memusingkan nyawa mereka, dan jika sudah waktunya biarkan pasien kita berhenti berjuang."

Itu adalah pengertian Kajii, setelah mereka mengungkit perihal 'kemanusiaan' dua tahun lalu. Yosano bergeming mendengarnya, dan ia baru menyadari sebuah jawaban bisa saja benar atau salah, tergantung pada situasi.

Di kasus ini Yosano salah, karena ia malah membuang kemanusiaan dengan mempertahankan Ranpo bersama penderitaannya, dan tidak membiarkan ia menjadi kepergian agar kembali tenang, seperti ketika Ranpo belum terkena kanker.

* * *

**#Day 23: You can't give more than yourself**

* * *

"Kenapa Odasaku selalu menolong orang lain? Sia-sia tahu."

Hening sejenak mendominasi. Pria yang dipanggil Odasaku itu mengerjap-ngerjap, entah mempertanyakan pernyataan yang Dazai Osamu ajukan, atau terlalu menikmati sepiring kari di hadapannya yang tahu-tahu membakar lidah–padahal Odasaku tahan pedas, apa ini efek dari nada bicara Dazai yang mendalam hingga menekannya?

"Kenapa kamu berpikir demikian?" Ternyata memang perkataan Dazai mengganggunya. Sendok yang semula Odasaku genggam kini diletakkan begitu saja, agar mereka fokus berbincang.

"Ketika seseorang ditolong, suatu hari nanti mereka akan jatuh lagi, karenanya aku bilang sia-sia. Atau bisa jadi untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri, sosok yang Odasaku bantu malah menjebakmu supaya mereka tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Jatuh-bangun adalah hal yang biasa dalam hidup. Lagi pula kewajiban manusia adalah menolong, Dazai. Kuharap kamu bisa memahaminya, dan aku akan melakukan apa pun selama mampu."

"Tidak ada yang bisa melampaui dirinya sendiri, Odasaku. Termasuk perihal menolong yang kamu sebut barusan."

Jeda yang mendiami obrolan mereka sangatlah canggung, bahkan untuk Dazai walau ia sendiri yang mengucapkannya. Suara sendok yang berbenturan dengan gelas kopi turut terkesan aneh, lebih-lebih tatapan Odasaku ketika berusaha menerjemahkan sepasang mata Dazai–justru keasingan terbesar terdapat pada pandangan Dazai, karena seolah-olah ada yang hilang darinya sejak lama tanpa sepengetahuan Odasaku.

Terlalu lama, sampai-sampai Odasaku sedikit tidak mengenali sosok Dazai di hadapannya. Ada yang salah entah apa itu, dan Odasaku seakan-akan dilarang menyadarinya.

"Kamu tidak bisa memberi lebih dari dirimu sendiri, Odasaku." Kedua tangan Dazai mengepal begitu erat. Kira-kira perasaan sejenis apakah yang mengisi genggamannya, hingga eksekutif mafia itu sampai berkeinginan menghancurkan rasa tersebut?

"Jika kamu memberi lebih dari dirimu sendiri, seperti takdir milikmu kepada orang yang kamu selamatkan, Odasaku hanya akan hancur. Karena itu berhentilah melakukannya."

"Termasuk jika kamu atau Ango berada dalam bahaya?"

"Abaikan saja kami. _Selamatkanlah dirimu sendiri kali ini _..." gumam Dazai lemah membuat Odasaku kian terheran-heran, mengenai apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Namun, seingin apa pun ia bertanya kata-katanya lebih memilih mengurung diri, dan Odasaku juga berfirasat bahwa melakukannya hanya memperumit situasi.

Pada pengulangan waktu yang ke-21 ini, Dazai memohon agar Odasaku berhenti memberikan hal yang melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Takdir untuk meninggalkan Port Mafia adalah milik Odasaku–bukan punya Dazai, dan tak seharusnya diberikan kepada dia. Jika sekali lagi Odasaku masih bersikukuh mengeluarkan Dazai, dari lingkaran kekosongan demi menyelamatkan ia, semua hanya semakin salah baginya.

Namun, bukan hanya Dazai yang merasa salah, melainkan pula Odasaku. Bahkan jikalau nanti ia mati, dan diharuskan memberi salah satu takdirnya–seperti menjadi orang baik yang utuh tanpa campur tangan Port Mafia, tidakkah seharusnya Dazai bahagia karena diberi kepercayaan sebesar itu oleh seorang sahabat?

_Justru karena besar, Dazai jadi merasakan kehilangan sosok serupa Odasaku berkali-kali, karena takdir yang dipercayakan padanya._

Mungkin apabila mereka keluar dari Port Mafia bersama-sama, tanpa Odasaku perlu menyerahkan takdirnya yang di masa depan nanti berpihak pada cahaya, tentu akan lebih membahagiakan mereka.

* * *

**#Day 24: Patience ... is not something I'm known for (Mori x Dazai)  
**

* * *

Berhadap-hadapan dengan Mori Ougai di siang bolong begini, sangatlah menjengkelkan Dazai Osamu yang berkali-kali menghela napas. Salahkan saja Nakahara Chuuya–rekan mafianya–yang terlalu meributkan sebuah perkara kecil, sehingga Dazai jadi membuang-buang waktu.

"Akutagawa-_kun_ telah melaksanakan misinya dengan baik. Bukankah memang berlebihan jika kamu menghukum dia?"

"Sudah kubilang Akutagawa-_kun_ hampir gagal dalam misinya. Dia pantas dihukum, agar mengetahui kesalahannya." Tetapi tidak perlu membebankan seratus cambukan pada Akutagawa, kan? Terlebih muridnya itu masih terluka, ketika Dazai memberi pecutan.

"Terkadang aku merasa aneh. Padahal kamu berteman dengan Oda-_kun_, tetapi Dazai-_kun_ tidak tertular sifatnya yang penyabar."

"Kesabaran, ya? Aku tidak tahu untuk apa ada hal seperti itu di dunia, Mori-_san_." Bahkan dengan jujur sekaligus santainya, Dazai mengidikkan bahu. Percakapan mereka mulai bergerak ke titik akhir. Melanjutkannya hanya membuat Dazai malas, ditambah ia mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Ralat, Dazai-_kun_. Kamu tahu kesabaran itu penting dalam mengerjakan misi, tetapi untuk Akutagawa-_kun_ kamu berpikir tak memerlukannya."

"Kalau Mori-_san_ membenci caraku sama seperti yang Chuuya lakukan, maka akan kujadikan dia monster yang tidak memerlukan kesabaran untuk menghadapinya. Akutagawa-_kun_ harus disiksa, juga dikekang agar menuruti perintah. Benar-benar seperti monster, bukan?"

"Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, dan karenanya aku memanggilmu ke kantorku, Dazai-_kun_." Ah. Apa ini? Menebak jawaban yang Mori bayangkan membuat Dazai jengkel. Saling mengetahui pemikiran masing-masing bukalah sesuatu yang spesial, di antara mereka. Namun, sesekali saja rasa-rasanya Dazai ingin buta terhadap segala hal.

"Seperti Akutagawa-_kun_ yang suatu hari nanti menjadi monster, justru akan kucari-cari seolah-olah kehilangan?"

"Benang merah yang mengikat kalian masih samar, Dazai-_kun_. Entah menjadi seperti apa nantinya, bisa saja posisi kalian malah terbalik."

"Candaan yang konyol, Mori-_san_. Terima kasih atas hiburan tidak berfaedahnya."

Seringai Mori sewaktu punggung Dazai membelakanginya begitu lebar, entah membayangkan apa yang tampaknya menyenangkan. Karena ikatan yang mengantarai mereka terbilang kuat, bukan mustahil jika Oda Sakunosuke mengajak Dazai kabur bersama-sama, dari Port Mafia di waktu mendatang. Apabila saat itu benar-benar tiba, cepat atau lambat Dazai akan paham bahwa selama ini; sebenarnya ia sabar terhadap Akutagawa.

Seperti sabar menyaksikan Akutagawa yang selalu mengejar-ngejar punggungnya, lantas diam-diam menikmati pemandangan itu. Jika Dazai ditinggalkan oleh sosok demi sosok yang ia sayangi, maka rasa tersebut akan menjadi; sabar menunggu Akutagawa kembali padanya, untuk mengisi kekosongan yang kian melebar.

Mori pun akan sabar menanti adegan itu, karena secara tidak langsung ia seperti menontoni Dazai dihukum, gara-gara lebih memilih seorang mafia rendahan, daripada bos-nya sendiri–apabila betulan terjadi, sih.

* * *

**Day 25: I could really eat something (Atsushi x Kyouka)**

* * *

Kemacetan di pukul lima sore bukanlah cerita menghebohkan di Yokohama, yang kehidupannya dipenuni warna-warni gaya dalam berkendara. Selain turut menghitung mundur lampu merah, mendengarkan radio, atau iseng-iseng memainkan klakson untuk memicu keributan, hiburan yang sangat terbatas ini jelas lebih baik, daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Kapan kita sampai, Atsushi-_kun_?"

Pertanyaan yang ke sepuluh kembali dilayangkan dengan polosnya, oleh Izumi Kyouka yang duduk di belakang seorang pemuda. Motor mereka sudah membisu selama setengah jam. Jelas siswi SMA itu bosan, sehingga ia bertanya pada si pegendara yang beridentitas Nakajima Atsushi–mahasiswa semester satu di jurusan psikologi, merangkap pacar resmi Kyouka.

"Kurasa masih lama, deh. Kyouka-_chan_ yang sabar, ya."

"Aku lapar."

"Biskuit di tasmu sudah habis?" Anggukan singkat diberi, kala Atsushi menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan. Jelas ini pertanda buruk, karena memutar arah maupun menepi ke lestoran terdekat sangatlah mustahil.

"_Tofu_-nya belum cukup, ya?"

"Makan lima mangkuk baru pemanasan." Andaikata ibu Atsushi tidak menyuruhnya pulang, sekalian membawa Kyouka untuk mencicipi _red_ _velvet_, gadis itu pasti masih menambah porsi. Jalan-jalan di hari Sabtu memang ide yang indah, tetapi sangat mengerikan jika macetnya seolah-olah tanpa batas.

"Tahu begitu kita membeli biskuit di minimarket, ya, tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku masih bisa makan."

Apa Kyouka memiliki makanan lain, kah? Baru saja akan bertanya, Atsushi tersentak duluan ketika tangan Kyouka memeluk pinggangnya seerat mungkin. Jarak mereka adalah nol. Atsushi bahkan turut kegelian, gara-gara napas Kyouka seperti meraba-raba tubuhnya. Bau keringat bercampur parfum mint itu sangatlah sarat akan kenikmatan, membuat paru-parunya terisi oleh sensasi menyenangkan yang mengenyangkan hati.

"Pulang nanti aku akan makan _red_ _velvet_, hamburger, _steak_, _tofu_, mi goreng, es krim, dan masih banyak lagi. Untuk sekarang, aku ingin memakan Atsushi-_kun_ lebih dulu." Dengan sebanyak mungkin menghirup rasa yang Atsushi miliki, agar perutnya dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang membuncah dalam kepuasan paling hakiki.

"Kalau begitu makanlah sepuasmu, Kyouka-_chan_. Aku juga akan melakukannya." Yaitu dengan menikmati pelukan Kyouka yang seolah-olah, menjaga Atsushi dari terik sang senja sekaligus memberikannya rasa aman agar terlindungi dari jenuh.

Setelahnya Kyouka pun tertidur, dan motor membelah jalanan yang perlahan-lahan tenggalam di dalam malam berbulan sabit.

Bersambung ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. **

* * *

**#Day 26: You keep me warm (Chuuya x Dazai) **

* * *

Malam masih menggantung di atas langit yang hitamnya kian pekat, berkat kedatangan hujan disertai kilatan petir. Angin terdengar ribut, kala mengetuk-ngetuk jendela membuatnya bergetar hebat. Bulan yang seketika menghilang, dan bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan mengingatkan Dazai Osamu, pada keadaannya sekarang ini. Pikiran remaja itu mengabur, entah disebabkan kabut nafsu atau justru air mata.

"Baru segini saja kau sudah menangis, huh?" Lagi. Sensasi yang seolah-olah merobek tubuhnya membuat Dazai tersentak. Jari-jarinya meremas seprai putih, sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa sakit. Ia juga menggeleng-geleng sampai mengigit bibir, gara-gara dipaksa menahan 'tusukan' demi 'tusukan' yang di

"Jangan lemah, Dazai. Apa kau mau kukembalikan ke sana?"

"Da-daripada diperlakukan seperti ini, aku le–"

Tamparan yang keras mendarat di pipi kanannya. Nakahara Chuuya -nama seorang Tuan dari Dazai Osamu–menyambar bibir budaknya dengan ciuman yang kasar. Mereka mengulanginya berkali-kali, hingga napas Dazai terengah-engah menjadikannya tampak menggairahkan. Lampu yang padam berpadu kegelapan malam adalah kombinasi terbaik, karena segala tingkah lakunya terkesan misterius, dan sebuah rasa dapat berbicara lebih banyak.

"Sayangnya kau dilarang mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke sana, dan mati kedinginan saja," balas Dazai sengit. Usianya baru empat belas tahun. Namun, bukan berarti ia akan tunduk terhadap Chuuya, walau semenjak bulan lalu pemilik kastil ini mengklaim Dazai sebagai budaknya.

"Mati kedinginan bersama orang tua, dan adikmu yang telah mati? Pilihanmu sangat buruk, dasar idiot."

"Jaga ucapanmu! Kau yang membunuh mereka demi merebutku secara paksa. Aku lebih suka mengumpulkan sampah, dibandingkan tinggal bersamamu bahkan di–" Kali ini sasaran Chuuya adalah dagu Dazai. Penuh tenaga ia mencengkeramnya, hingga Dazai berpikir akan patah sewaktu-waktu.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, karena apa yang kulakukan ini membuatmu tetap hangat. Meringkuk, dan meratapi jasad mereka sangatlah menyedihkan, kau tahu?"

Tetapi tetap saja Dazai lebih memilih hatinya yang membeku oleh duka, dibandingkan hangat bahkan memanas akibat memendam dendam. Ia tidak peduli terhadap orang tuanya. Namun, membunuh Atsushi yang merupakan adik kesayangan Dazai sangatlah tidak termaafkan.

Hatinya yang dibuat 'hangat' oleh kemarahan tak terkatakan ini, harus Chuuya rasakan suatu hari nanti. Tubuhnya yang dimiliki secara paksa, bahkan membuat Dazai menelan sampai mengeluarkan cairan putih menjijikkan itu dari alat kelaminnya sendiri, dirinya yang telah dinodai tanpa ampun bersumpah akan membalas Chuuya berkali-kali lipat.

Dazai tidak membutuhkan putih, melainkan merah yang nantinya merembes dari seluruh tubuh Chuuya.

* * *

**#Day 27: Can you wait for me? (Oda x Dazai) **

* * *

Pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama tidak bersua, jelas membahagiakan Dazai Osamu yang kini berbunga-bunga. Pemuda di hadapannya–Oda Sakunosuke–memang tak memperlihatkan ekspresi yang kentara. Namun, mantan mafia itu yakin sang sahabat turut merayakan kegembiraan ini, dalam bisu di hatinya.

"Semenjak kepergianmu segalanya terasa hambar. Memang, sih, aku memiliki rekan-rekan yang baik. Tetapi tetap saja rasanya kurang."

"Andai Odasaku ikut bersamaku. Kita akan menjadi partner yang hebat, kemudian terkenal di seantero Yokohama~" Ide yang dicetuskan dengan indahnya itu mengundang sedikit respons dari Oda. Meskipun sekadar memberi anggukan, Dazai tetap mampu mempertahankan riang.

"Nanti kita bisa menjinakkan bom bareng-bareng, lho. Membayangkan diriku terpental benar-benar sangat menyenangkan~" Kalau terjadi demikian, maka Dazai yang meninggal di hadapan Oda, bukan? Jika benar mereka sekadar menunda tragedi ini, walau baik senyumannya maupun Dazai sendiri tahu; dugaan tersebut berisi kekosongan.

"Tetapi aku belum tentu mati. Rasa-rasanya mendekati mustahil malah."

Hening kembali lagi pada mereka. Seintens atau selama apa pun Dazai memandangi laut di sepasang mata Oda, sahabatnya itu seolah-olah gagal mengerti sehingga kembali merespons dengan senyuman (janggal). Padahal Dazai ingin Oda berbicara. Mengatakan hal seperti, 'selamat datang kembali' atau sesederhana 'hai', apabila Oda berpikir **kedatangan Dazai belum pantas untuk disambut**.

"Maaf. Tidak seharusnya juga aku mengeluh di depan Odasaku. Namun, perihal bunuh diri yang selalu gagal itu benar-benar menggangguku."

Melotot sekalipun, justru kedua tangan Dazai yang mengkhianati penegasannya gara-gara gemetar. Kenapa ia malah takut di saat-saat begini? Entah disebabkan respons Oda yang jauh dari bayangan, ataupun oleh ketidakrelaan Dazai karena setelah ini; tahu-tahu semua akan berakhir.

"Sepertinya Odasaku yang menghentikan semua itu, ya? Aku malah merepotkanmu, dong, jika benar demikian. Kamu sudah jauh-jauh datang ke mimpiku, tetapi sambutanku seburuk ini."

"Karenanya maukah kamu menungguku? Biar aku saja yang menyusul Odasaku, sehingga kamu tidak perlu kemari, ke dalam mimpiku yang sangat ... menyedihkan."

Oda menghampirinya untuk menenangkan Dazai, bahwa ia selalu mengawasi bahkan dari sudut paling tak kasatmata sekalipun, bukan? Karena Dazai memilih mengeluh bahkan menuduhnya membatalkan rencana bunuh diri sang detektif, kehadiran Oda menjadi sia-sia, kan?

"Tunggu aku menyusulmu, dan Odasaku tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku akan melakukannya tanpa bunuh diri. Kumohon jangan marah, ya? Nanti datang lagi ke mimpiku, oke? Aku ... enggak bakal mengeluh lagi, kok.

Pada akhirnya Oda tetap membisu, dan Dazai menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ia miliki dengan bercerita di dalam mimpinya, sebelum malam menjemput pagi agar ia kembali pada kenyataan.

* * *

**#Day 28: Enough! I heard enough (Dazai x Akutagawa) **

* * *

"Monster sepertimu tidak akan membunuh selama enam bulan? Omong kosong macam apa itu?"

Sebelum pamit entah ke mana, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke memutuskan bercerita pada Dazai Osamu yang kini tersenyum meremehkannya. Mereka bertemu di sebuah kafe yang siang itu, tidak terlalu padat pengunjung. Dua gelas kopi juga tiba dengan cepat di atas meja, walaupun sebaliknya waktu jadi bergerak lambat.

"Ya. Aku juga tidak percaya, karena menerima perjanjian tersebut begtiu saja."

"Terus kenapa tidak ditolak? Jelas sia-sia sekali, jika monster sepertimu yang menerimanya." Terlebih Akutagawa itu keras kepala. Palingan baru sehari, atau paling lama seminggu pasti langsung terlanggar–bawahannya, yakni Nakajima Atsushi yang membuat perjanjian tersebut, tentu akan kecewa membuat Dazai bertambah sebal saja.

"Kenapa menurut Dazai-_san_ sia-sia?" Nada bicara Akutagawa sedikit naik. Tatapannya jadi mengeras, bahkan terasa seperti hendak mengintimidasi Dazai.

"Pakai logikamu, dong. Monster mana bisa melakukannya? Niat Atsushi-_kun_ baik karena ingin kau berhenti. Namun, sebenarnya yang kau lakukan hanyalah mengecewakannya. Sampai sini paham?"

Entah apa yang Akutagawa persiapkan, sampai-sampai memilih membisu daripada menjawab. Dazai memutuskan beranjak, karena berpikir obrolan mereka semakin sia-sia. Kedua tangan Akutagawa yang semula mengepal kini dengan sengaja, menarik ujung _trench coat_ Dazai. Intimidasi di sepasang matanya telah menunjukkan wujud yang nyata, seolah-olah Akutagawa memang membakar emosi karena menurutnya, Dazai salah total.

"Justru Dazai-_san_ yang salah!" ucapnya setengah berteriak. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Akutagawa bahkan memelototi siapa pun yang menontoni mereka, membuat Dazai mendengkus tanpa makna jelas.

"Ah~ Apa ini? Kau semarah itu karena kuremehkan?"

"Aku bukan monster, karenanya berhenti menyebutku demikian."

"Memangnya alasan apa yang kau miliki?" Tertarik akan pembelaaan Akutagawa, punggung Dazai berbalik lagi untuk memperhatikan ekspresi sang mafia. Tiada keraguan atau ketakutan di garis mukanya. Sekarang ini pula Dazai sengaja tak menerka-nerka, atau semua berakhir membosankan.

"_Jinko_ memberiku kesempatan ini, karena itu aku bukanlah monster. Monster tidak belajar untuk menjadi baik, seperti apa yang selalu Dazai-_san_ katakan." Untuk penjelasan tersebut Akutagawa memberanikan diri membantah Dazai, agar kata-katanya yang selalu melabeli ia sebagai monster hancur, sehingga tak mengganggu Akutagawa saat berproses nanti.

Semua telah berbeda, dan Akutagawa bersumpah akan membuktikannya supaya menang dari Atsushi, dengan menepati janji mereka. Setelah muak sekaligus merasa cukup, Akutagawa pamit duluan meninggalkan Dazai yang diam-diam; tersenyum miring.

"Menarik sekali, Akutagawa-_kun_~ Kalau begitu mari kita lihat, apa kau akan gagal dan kembali menjadi monsterku, atau berhasil melepas kutukan ini."

Bahkan diam-diam, sebenarnya Dazai pun merencanakan sesuatu demi kegagalan Akutagawa.

* * *

**#Day 29: I'm doing this for you (Dazai x Atsushi) **

* * *

Darah membanjiri tangan mungilnya yang sedikit-banyak bergetar akibat ngeri. Sosok yang lebih kecil dari dia–biasa dipanggil Atsushi–tengah pingsan usai menyaksikan kakaknya–Osamu–membunuh _orang tua_ mereka dengan pisau daging. Sang pelaku berusaha mengatur napas yang tersendat-sendat, agar berhenti menguras tenaganya. Mata cokelat Osamu kini tertuju pada Atsushi, lantas mengambil selimut yang teronggok di pojok kamar untuk menutup tubuh adiknya.

"Selamat tidur, Atsushi-_kun_. Sekarang kita sudah aman." Meski agak naas, karena Atsushi menontoni Osamu semenjak kakaknya keluar kamar, sampai menghampiri orang tua mereka yang tertidur lelap, bahkan tak menutup mata terhadap

"Bukan niatku juga untuk membunuh mereka di hadapanmu. Namun, karena sudah telanjur mau bagaimana lagi?" Rambut perak Atsushi dielus penuh kasih sayang. Osamu juga menyempatkan diri mengecup kening adiknya, sebelum ia ikut tidur di samping mayat orang tua mereka.

"Hari ini kita akan tidur bersama, sebelum pergi dari sini. Kalau itu Atsushi-_kun_ kamu pasti bisa memahaminya, kan?"

Bahwa Dazai melakukan semua itu demi menyelamatkan Atsushi, agar tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu mereka.

(Meski sesungguhnya dua mayat yang bergelimpangan itu terbilang asing, dan yang terakhir Atsushi ingat adalah mereka membawakan oleh-oleh berupa pai apel–saudara jauh, katanya. Ingin mengadopsi mereka)

Selagi Atsushi melahap pai apel tersebut, ia mengikuti derap langkah Osamu menuju kamar saudara jauh mereka–mungkin ingin tidur bareng, atau sekadar mengucapkan 'selamat tidur'.

Atsushi hanya tidak tahu, semua berakhir demikian karena obsesi Osamu.

* * *

**#Day 30: I'm with you, you know that (Akutagawa x Atsushi) **

* * *

Peluru terus-menerus berdesing, di sekitar udara yang orang-orang yang hirup. Sesak, perih, dan ngeri hanya mampu mereka lawan dengan menangis, sembari kabur dari peluru kesasar milik musuh. Kadang kala ranjau meledak yang tahu-tahu membawa nyawa ke surga, sementara yang selamat lebih dulu meratapi kepergian sosok terkasih–hancur sekalipun, berlari menjadi keharusan bagi hati yang ingin mendendam, lantas membalasnya suatu hari nanti.

Perang hanya membawa petaka. Ketika anak-anak kecil berteriak meminta tolong kepada reruntuhan di sekitar, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke sekadar diizinkan mendengarkan tanpa bertindak. Kakinya tertimpa bongkahan gedung–mustahil selamat selain menunggu ajal, di mana ia terkena bom udara.

"Jin ... ko ..."

Suaranya yang lemah bercampur dengan rintihan-rintihan nelangsa. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai semua ini berakhir, yaitu ketika negara yang Akutagawa junjung mengibarkan bendera putih. Mungkin lebih baik begitu–akan tidak apa-apa selama pemuda yang Akutagawa panggil '_Jinko_' selamat, walaupun tentara muda itu harus meregang nyawa.

"_Aku ... takut ..."_

Pandangan Akutagawa mulai mengabur. Suara terakhir yang ia dengar, sebelum mereka pergi berperang sangatlah jernih, seolah-olah sosok tersebut hadir di sisi Akutagawa. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara penuh debu di hadapannya. Samar-samar senyuman hangat dengan tangan terulur mulai tampak, membuat Akutagawa semakin tenang.

Sebentar lagi, tinggal menghitung mundur sampai matanya betul-betul terpejam. Apakah _dia_ masih takut? Bom yang dilempar ke darat, ranjau tersembunyi, peluru kesasar, dan deru tank pastilah sangat mengerikan, terlebih mereka semua nyata. Akutagawa ingin menenangkannya. Namun, ia tidak pandai dalam menghibur menggunakan kata-kata. Diamnya pun jauh dari meredakan badai, bahkan cenderung memberi perasaan ngeri.

Pada akhirnya Akutagawa tak mampu melakukan apa-apa, selain mati tanpa pernah dianggap berarti, bukan? Ia memang tewas sebagai tentara. Namun, setelah itu bagaimana? Tidak ada kebanggaan di dalam dirinya–hanya dipenuhi oleh pilu, karena Akutagawa baru sadar ia sangat menderita.

"Akutagawa! Akutagawa!"

"Jin ... ko ...?" Terlalu baik untuk menjadi kenyataan, bukan? Akutagawa bahagia '_Jinko_' yang diam-diam ia sayangi selamat. Akan tetapi, tidak seharusnya sosok itu menghampiri Akutagawa agar nanti, dirinya tak memiliki penyesalan sewaktu mati.

"Akutagawa! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Nakajima Atsushi -pemuda sepantaran Akutagawa yang dipanggil '_Jinko_'–memasang wajah terkejut yang pilu kala menyadari, sebuah reruntuhan menimpa kaki kanan Akutagawa. Sebilah pisau Atsushi keluarkan dari saku celananya -harus dipotong atau Akutagawa mustahil kabur.

"Pergilah dari sini. Sia-sia saja menyelamatkanku."

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya?! Bagiku perang ini sudah tidak berarti. Kita kalah telak, dan kau tahu itu."

"Lalu setelah memotong kakiku kau mau apa?" Keraguan tampak menggetarkan tangan Atsushi yang menggenggam pisau. Sisi lainnya berteriak bahwa ia masih bisa berhenti–mungkin lebih baik demikian, karena Atsushi yang bimbang hanya menambah penderitaan Akutagawa apabila dilakukan.

"Kabur dari sini, dan memulai hidup baru."

"Mana kebanggaanmu sebagai Tentara Jepang, _Jinko_?! Lebih baik mati di sini daripada kabur!" Pisau di genggaman Atsushi ditepis oleh Akutagawa. Setelah ini pemuda berambut perak itu boleh saja membenci Akutagawa. Ia lebih menyukainya, dibandingkan menyaksikan Atsushi terluka dengan mencoba menolongnya.

Namun, Atsushi justru memilih agar pisau tersebut kembali padanya. Keraguan itu seketika menguap. Kabur bersama Akutagawa jauh lebih penting, daripada memikirkan apakah Akutagawa menerima atau menolak.

"Katamu kau bersamaku, kan? Maka kalimat itu juga berlaku untukmu! Kita tanggung rasa malu itu bersama-sama. Aku tidak peduli mau dirimu tentara atau bukan, karena yang kutahu kau adalah Akutagawa."

"Jika kita tidak berhasil kabur, aku akan mati bersamamu. Yang terpenting adalah kita tak lagi sendirian, bukan? Kita ... bisa saling memiliki, kan?"

Setelahnya ledakan yang sangat keras meletus di sekeliling mereka. Baik Akutagawa maupun Atsushi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, karena kepala mereka terasa ringan sekarang.

"Aku ... berhasil ... Akutagawa ..."

Tetapi kepala Akutagawa tidak terlihat di mana pun, dan kemudian Atsushi roboh dengan darah membasahi aspal yang retak–akhirnya mereka bisa bersama, tanpa perlu mendengarkan lagu perang yang memilukan.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Buat day 31 aku berencana bikin one shoot, karenanya di-publish terpisah dari fic drabble ini. kapan waktu mainnya tunggu aja ya~ semoga juga selesai sebelum aku UAS Desember nanti. btw maafkan day 29 yang terkesan maksa pake banget wkwkw.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. Aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~ sampai jumpa di day 31.


End file.
